The Power of Love
by Carnaisy Variedo
Summary: Cinta itu indah jika kalian dapat merasakannya dengan hati dan dapat menyimpannya dengan baik. Tapi rasa sakit kehilangan cinta itu, sesakit jika hati diiris-iris. Patah hati membuat banyak orang putus asa dan melakukan hal nekat. Warning : Almost Lemon. Disclaimer : Saya sampai kapanpun gak bakal punya Vocaloid. Kecuali saya membelinya *mimpi*. Happy Reading. Dislike, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1 : Len, Len, and Len

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : Haloo semua! Saya author baruuu nih… This is my first story… Harap dibaca ya. Saran dan kritikan diterima :D Tapi jangan lupa, pakai kata-kata yang baiik ya :D

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"halo", kataku pada suatu minggu sore saat mengangkat telpon yg sedari tadi berdering terus. Dan itu sangat menggangguku.

Aku, ya aku. Seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde yang bisa dibilang unyu-unyu. Dikejar oleh banyak cowo di sekolah. Aku tidak tau apa yang spesial dariku sampai-sampai mereka mengejarku terus. Tapi, biarlah. Itu mereka, bukan aku.

Lalu orang yang diseberang telponpun menjawab, "kamu Rin Kagamine ya?"

Aku terkejut. Unknown number begini… kok bisa tau namaku? =.='' - dari mana mereka mendapatkannya? O.O?

Kusembunyikan keterkejutanku dan menjawab dengan santai, "iya. Emangnya kenapa?"

Diapun menjawab dengan gugup, "ha..hanya..i..ii…ingin mem..memas..tti..kan saja. Hehe"

Aku bingung dan tanpa sadar aku bertanya, "ini siapa?"

Diapun menjawab dengan suara *yang kedengarannya* malu-malu, "aku Len Kagamine."

Tiba-tiba, akupun blush seketika. Len Kagamine? WOW!

Aku tidak menyangka. Cowo cakep berambut blonde yang merupakan cowo yang memiliki banyak fans. Meneleponku? Mimpi apa aku ini?

Aku kembalikan sifatku yang santai dan menjawabnya dengan singkat, "oowh.. kamu ya. Aku kirain siapa. Ya sudah aku tutup dulu" "eh, tungguu…" "byeee". Tit. Telepon kututup.

Aku bingung seketika. Jadi, akupun mandi air hangat agar rasa bingungku itu hilang. Tidak lupa, aku mengganti pewangi kamar mandiku yang sudah habis. Seperti biasa, aroma jeruk yang sangat menenangkan. Ya, aku memang penggila jeruk. ^o^

Setelah selesai mandi, akupun mengenakan baju kesayanganku. Baju bermotif jeruk pastinya. Aku sangat malas untuk jalan-jalan hari ini. Jadi, akupun menghidupkan laptop kesayanganku yang juga bermotif jeruk. Hahaha. Aku mengedit blogku. Yang memang sudah seminggu ini aku tinggalkan. Soalnya, minggu kemaren ujian. Mulai besok kami classmeeting! Aasssiiiik o

Tak sadar, sudah waktunya makan malam. Kakakku, Lily sedari tadi sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam. Orang tuaku, Rinto dan Lenka, sudah menungguku dari tadi.

-Dinner-

Setelah selesai, akupun pergi ke kamarku dan mengedit blogku lagi. Sampai aku ketiduran. Laptopnya masih hidup *kebiasaan buruk saat mengedit blog*

Paginya, aku pergi kesekolah dengan menggunakan rok hitam, kemeja putih, sweater orange, sepatu orange, dan kaus kaki hitam. Seragam kami di sekolah berbeda-beda. Kami dibebaskan untuk memilih warna sweater dan sepatu. Jadi hanya sedikit yang sama.

Sampai di sekolah, aku disambut oleh miki-chan dan ruko-chan. Miki-chan memakai sweater berwarna pink gelap. Sedangkan ruko-chan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak biru tua.

Kami bertigapun berjalan menuju kelas. Tapi, tiba-tiba cowo keren menghalangi jalan kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Len? Diapun berkata, "pagi Rin-ku!". –Glek- ni cowo seenaknya aja bilang kalau aku milik dia. Kurang ajar!

Akupun menyahut dengan sewot. " 'Rin-ku?' apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa maksudmu ha?"

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Saat Rin berkata, " 'Rin-ku?' apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa maksudmu ha?". Aku langsung terdiam. Susah juga ni cewe ditaklukin ya!

_-Flashback-_

Suatu minggu siang yang sangat panas. Kaito, Gakupo, Ted, Mikuo, dan Akaito mendatangiku. Mereka mendatangiku karena suatu tantangan yang mereka buat untukku. "Hei Len! Kami punya tantangan untukmu sebagai cowo paling terkenal di sekolah!" kata mereka. Akupun menjawab dengan santai, "Apa itu?". "Bisakah kau menaklukkan Rin yang merupakan cewe yang dikejar-kejar oleh hampir semua cowo di sekolah?". Akupun berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab "Baiklah! Akan kutaklukkan dia! Tapi apa hadiahnya jika aku berhasil?", senyumku licik. "Kami akan menjadi pelayanmu selama 2 bulan. Dan juga akan mentraktirmu setiap hari! Bagaimana?". Wah wah… boleh juga nih hadiahnya. "Baiklah! Akan kumulai hari ini juga" senyumku dengan percaya diri.

_-Flashback end-_

Akupun menjawab, "gomen. Aku terlalu menyukaimu. Uups". Aku dapat melihat wajah Rin memerah. Ternyata jebakanku berhasil. Sebelum Rin sempat berbicara, aku berkata lagi "Rin, aku menunggumu hari Sabtu jam 10 pagi di taman bermain. Jangan lupa ".

Lalu akupun pergi dengan puas setelah melihat muka Rin memerah lagi.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Astaga! Apa ini? Mukaku panas sekali! Sedangkan kedua sahabatku langsung menggodaku. "ciieeeee" kata Miki-chan dan Ruko-chan bersamaan. "yang disukai ama cowo cakeeep tuuh. Yang hari sabtu mau nge-date!".

Aku hanya bisa berkata, "apaan siih.. ga ada ahhh". Akupun berjalan dengan muka merah.

Saat sampai di kelas, aku menemukan sebuah bungkusan kuning yang besar dengan motif pisang di tempat dudukku. Dan sudah kutebak, ini pasti dari Len si maniak pisang itu. Pantas saja aku seperti melihat dia keluar dari kelasku. Setelah itu, aku membaca surat yang ia letakkan di atas bungkusan itu.

Begini isinya :

Rin-ku yang manis dan unyu-unyu, aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah hadiah dari dulu. Hanya saja aku malu. Jadi aku tidak pernah memberikannya.

Sekarang, setelah aku bisa meneleponmu, aku jadi berani memberikan hadiah ini. Semoga kau menyukainya Rin

Akupun membukanya. Mukaku langsung memerah. Dia memberikanku boneka jeruk yang lumayan besar, syal orange, pin jeruk, pita berhias jeruk, jam berwarna orange dan berbentuk jeruk. Ni orang beli semuanya di mana? Padahal dari hari minggu pagi aku sudah berkeliling untuk mencarinya. Wow! Sebesar itukah rasa sukanya padaku?

Sedangkan di kelas Len…

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Hhmm.. pasti dia sudah sampai di kelasnya. Pasti dia sangat menyukai hadiah dariku. Bagaimana tidak? Aku memesannya langsung dari pabriknya. Dengan uang yang tidak sedikit pastinya. Sepertinya, aku harus berjuang mati-matian untuk memenangkan hatinya. Supaya aku bisa memenangkan tantangan ini. Huuuh… ini cewe pertama yang paling susah aku taklukkan. Dari semua cewe di sekolah ini. Pasti akan sangat mengasyikkan.

Disisi lain….

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Aku sedang mengikuti pertandingan basket. Tiba-tiba saja aku kepikiran dengan hadiah dari Len tadi. "apa segitu sukanya dia padaku? Sampai-sampai dia membelikan hadiah yang sangat kusukai. Tapi, apa dia tidak salah? Menyukai cewe sepertiku?"… "eeh.. kenapa aku memikirkan itu ya? Aaaah.. apa-apaan ini?" .. tiba-tiba Meiko-chan memanggilku "RIIIIIIIIN! Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" "Naaa…". saat aku ingin berkata apa, tiba-tiba sebuah bola dengan sangat cepat melaju kearah mukaku. Dan alhasil, mukaku terkena bola itu. Dan akupun terjatuh. Tapi anehnya, aku tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun dan aku mendengar teriakan histeris murid-murid cewe. Malah terasa tangan yang kekar dan badan yang hangat. Nafasnya juga sangat hangat. Saat kubuka mata, aku menemukan sebuah wajah yang sudah familiar bagiku. Wajah seorang cowo yang pasti dikenalin oleh cewe satu sekolah. Pantas saja mereka berteriak histeris. Cowo yang kumaksud, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Len Kagamine. Cowo incaran oleh hampir semua cewe di sekolahku. Tanpa sadar, wajahku memerah melihat senyuman mautnya. Sebuah senyuman yang dapat membuatku 'melting' seketika. Dan akupun, yaaah, nose bleed. Dia langsung bertanya dengan khawatir, "apa kau baik-baik saja Rin? Kenapa hidungmu itu? Apakah patah? Aduuh.. kau ini tidak hati-hati sih.."

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Saat aku bertanya "apa kau baik-baik saja Rin? Kenapa hidungmu itu? Apakah patah? Aduuh.. kau ini tidak hati-hati sih.." dengan nada khawatir yang dibuat-buat, aku melihat muka Rin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Hahaha. Sebenarnya aku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku menahannya, agar Rin tidak mengetahui kebohonganku ini. "sudahlah. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS. Aku akan menjagamu di sana 'Rin-ku'. Dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan cewe-cewe itu. Biarkan saja mereka.", kataku dengan senyum yang kali ini tulus. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku dapat tersenyum tulus kearahnya. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku menjalankan misiku untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Agar aku dapat memenangkan tantangan dari para –cecunguk kupret sialan- itu.

* * *

Chapter 1 End xD

Author : gimana nih ceritanya? Agak aneh ya? Maap deh kalo gitu. Tolong kritik dan saran ya :D

Rin & Len : Betul Minna-san. Support the baka author kita ini yaaa :D

Len : iya iya.. soalnya, aku udah gak sabar nih. Penasaaraaan xD

Rin : bangeet. Penasaran bangeeeet tauuu

Author : iya deh. Saya lanjutin.. pasti,, next chappie bakalan lebih aneh lagi. Hahaha xD

Len & Rin : *lindas author pake Road Roller sambil makan pisang & jeruk* HAHAHAH *evil smirk+evil laugh*

Author : haaah :'( *kesakitan gara-gara dilindes ama The Kagamine*

*Maap jika ada kesalahan penulisan :p Maklum, author baru nan baka. Hehehe*


	2. Chapter 2 : Blush time

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : Haloo semua! Ini dia chapter 2 xD fic ini terlalu gaje. Jadi harap dimaklumi ya. Soalnya.. umm.. soalnya… ah.. ya sudahlah. Tidak usah .. –tiba-tiba-

Rin : *menampar author* eh author baka. Cepetan! Udah gak sabar tauu

Len : *ikutan juga* iya! Author baka nan unyu cepetan *puppy eyes*

Author : *nose bleed ditempat gara-gara dibilang unyu* iya deh.. demi Len tersayang

Rin : *lindes author pake Road Roller sambil makan jeruk*

Ayo dimulai!

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Tangan Len yang begitu kekar, menggendongku. Aku tidak menyangka dia sebaik ini. Padahal setauku dia itu playboy sejati. Apakah dia mempermainkanku? Eh.. tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jika ia mempermainkanku pasti sudah tertawa melihat mukaku yang memerah. Aduuh… biarlah. Tapi, dia sangat baik. Aku.. akuu.. um.. aku….. jadi menyukainya

_-sesampainya di UKS-_

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"kita sudah sampai Rin-ku", kataku pada Rin. Untuk membuat hatinya lebih berbunga, aku melemparkan senyum mautku padanya. Yang biasanya, bisa membuat cewe-cewe lain langsung mengotori sepatuku. Hahahaha. Pastinya menggunakan darah dari hidung mereka alias Nose Bleed. Huahahahah! *biarkanhalituberlalu*

Akupun membaringkan Rin di tempat tidur. Yang sedari tadi sudah kugendong dengan gaya _bridal style_. Hahaha.. aku ingin tertawa melihat mukanya yang sedari tadi merah seperti kepiting rebus. "ya sudah. Aku akan memanggilkan Kyoteru-senpai untukmu. Agar dia dapat memeriksamu",kataku dengan lembut –kali ini tidak dibuat-buat-

"jangan tinggalkan aku yaa..", kata Rin tiba-tiba. Akupun blush seketika. 'wow!' pikirku.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

"jangan tinggalkan aku yaa..", kataku tanpa sadar. 'uups! Baka baka baka!'. Aku melihat Len blush dan cengo *lah?* 'astaga! Aku sungguh baka'. Tapi bukannya marah, Len malah tersenyum maut padaku. Kutekankan **Maut. **Jika dia tidak langsung berbalik, dia pasti sudah melihat aku nose bleed. Ini pertama kalinya aku nose bleed karena cowo. Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku jadi sering degdegan jika dekat dengannya? Apa ini? Ahhh.. perasaan selalu membuatku bingung.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Lenpun pergi memanggil Kyoteru-senpai untuk mengobati Rin. Sebenarnya Len bisa saja mengobati Rin, karena dia dulu adalah dokter cilik di SMP-nya. Tapi, dia trauma dengan darah. Karena dulu dia melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh oleh yakuza. Dan dia menyimpan dendam yang sangat besar pada mereka. Kalau tidak salah, nama yakuza itu adalah Neru, Gumi, dan Teto. Mereka bertiga telah membunuh orang tua Len, serta kedua adiknya. Kejadian itu kalau tidak salah terjadi tahun lalu. Pada saat liburan musim panas.

Author: sudahlah. Kok jadi ngebahas ini ya? Ah.. dilewatin.. lewatin.. cut cut.

Tapi, dia tidak menemukan Kyoteru-senpai. Akhirnya dia kembali ke UKS.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"Rin, maaf. Aku tidak menemukan Kyoteru-senpai.", kataku padanya. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." sahut Rin. "ehh… tidak usah. Biar aku yang mengobatimu. Dulu di SMP aku menjadi dokter cilik. Aku sudah mahir mengobati hal kecil seperti ini." Kataku padanya. Kali ini, ntah kenapa. Aku tulus ingin membantunya. Saatku mengambil kapas dan mengusapkannya ke kepala Rin yang terluka, tiba-tiba detak jantungku tidak menentu. Padahal, dulu aku sudah sering mengobati wanita yang lebih 'unyu' dari dia. Catet **lebih unyu.** Tapi, kenapa perasaanku aneh ya. Kok jadi gini? Apa ini? Apa? Dasar. Perasaan _**freak!**_

_-Pengobatan time end-_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Rin tertidur pulas setelah Len mengobatinya. Len memandangi Rin dengan tatapan yang sangat sangat –tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata-.

Author: eh Readers. Tau gak.. menurutku sekarang Len benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Rin. Hahah *evil laugh*

Len: diam saja author baka!

Author: hehehe.. peace mas *lah?*

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa sih, kok aku jadi mandangin Rin seperti ini? Aduh.. Rin itu kan hanya mangsaku. Kenapa aku jadi merasakan perasaan ini? Pasti ini hanya sebentar. Ini pasti! Akukan sudah mengajaknya hari sabtu untuk menunjukkan pada –cecunguk kupret sialan- itu, bahwa aku bisa menaklukkannya. Tenang. Ini hanya sementara Len.. sementara' batinku.

Tapi tiba-tiba Rin terbangun.. (Author : apa kalian tau apa yang dilakukan Len? *evil smirk*)

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

'aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di pipiku. Sepertinya ini sebuah tangan. Sangat halus, sangat hangat. Aku merasa nyaman. Aku penasaran tangan siapa ini…' batinku. Lalu, akupun membuka mata. Dan kutemui sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Membuatku blush. Kalian tau, ternyata Len sedang membelai wajahku. Aku melihat Len tersenyum sangat ( **teramat sangat **) manis padaku. Waah.. aku ingin nose bleed lagiiiii ; tapi aku menahannya :D

"Rin.. taukah kau.. kau itu, wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Yang paling cantik", katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan-lahan kearah wajahku. (**lebih tepatnya 'bibirnya' ke 'bibirku'**). Aku hanya dapat blush dan menutup mata. Dan, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dibibirku. -My First Kiss!- 'sedikit basah' batinku 'tapi aku menikmatinya'. Tapi tiba-tiba. "RIIIIINNN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN", teriak Miki-chan. 'sial!' batinku 'dia datang disaat yang sama sekali **tidak tepat!**' . 'OOOOPS! GOMEEEEEN!', pekiknya. Dan, akhirnya 'kami' berhenti. Hah. This is my first time. And it make me blush. Too blush maybe! /

_-sebenarnya pengen di cut. Cuman, author lagi baik. Diceritain aja deh-_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Dari hari selasa sampai hari jum'at , Len selalu menghujani Rin dengan hadiah-hadiah yang sangat banyak. Catet buk, **sangat banyak!**

Sekarang hari sabtu. Rin sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Rin memakai baju kesayangannya. Yang pasti bermotif jeruk. Dia memakai kaus hitam dengan motif jeruk dengan jam tangan jeruk pemberian Len. Lalu tidak lupa memakai rok mini warna putih. Dan juga memakai legging selutut berwarna hitam dan sepatu kets berwarna orange dan putih. Dia memakai sedikit bedak dan lip gloss berwarna netral. Pink muda.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 09.30 jarak dari rumahku ke taman bermain sekitar 3 km. Jadi dalam waktu 25 menit aku sudah sampai di taman bermain itu. Aku pergi dengan jalan kaki. Oh iya, aku tidak lupa memakai parfum orangeku.

_-skip-_

'sekarang sudah jam 10. Tapi kenapa Len belum datang juga?', batinku. Tapi, tiba-tiba tangan yang hangat menutup mataku. Sudah kutebak pasti ini Len. "Len.. jangan main-main", kataku. Aku dapat mendengar suara tawanya yang samar.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

'baiklah. Akan kumulai sekarang', batinku. "iya.. ini aku Rin", jawabku pada Rin. Lalu aku melepaskan tanganku dari area mata Rin. Rinpun berbalik badan. Aku dapat melihat dia sangat manis dengan pakaian seperti ini. Eh.. apa ini? Kok jadi gini? Baka! Baka! Jangan pikirin lagi! Lalu, "Rin, ayo kita naik bianglala ", kataku. "baiklah, Len.", jawab Rin lembut. 'suaranya…..' batinku.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Kamipun pergi ke tempat bianglala. Sebelum naik, kami membeli cemilan dulu. Setelah itu, kami naik. Dan tiba-tiba, bianglala itu berhenti di puncak. Pada saat itu, terjadi suatu kejadian yang sangat (**sangat**) mendebarkan.

"Rin.. boleh aku bertanya satu hal?", kata Len. "boleh. Apa itu?", kata Rin dengan muka yang sama sekalli tidak tau apa-apa (coretinnocentcoret). "uumm.. Rin.. Rin.. apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?", tanya Len tiba-tiba. "Ha? Apa kau tidak salah Len?" jawab Rin dengan terkejut "apa yang kau suka dari wanita biasa sepertiku?". "aku tidak salah sama sekali Rin. Aku menyukaimu karena kau tidak seperti wanita lain. Karna sifatmu tidak sama dengan cewe lain yang ada di sekolah kita. Kau berbeda. Kau.. kau.. lebih spesial bagiku." Jawab Len dengan sungguh-sungguh.

_-author nyampuk mode on-_

_Author : oke readers. Sekarang waktunya Len untuk memenangkan hati Rin. Apakah dia bisa? *evil smirk*_

_Len : *jitak kepala author* woi! Jangan bilang gitu dong! Malu tau! *blush*_

_Author : *nose bleed ngeliat Len blush* ya deh ya deh. Len unyuu.. –tiba-tiba-_

_Rin : apa kau bilang, Author BAKA? *RoadRoller beraksi*_

_Author : aaaww.. sakiiiit. Gak dilanjutin deh ceritanya._

_Len & Rin : jangaaan! Lanjutin sekaraang._

_Author : *ngambek* kalian ja'at :'(_

_Len & Rin : Goomeeen.. lanjutiiinlah.. onegaaaai_

_Author : *tertawa dalam hati* ya deh . ya deh_

_-author nyampuk mode off-_

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

'haa! Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Len.. Len.. menembakku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar pernyataan ini?' batinku 'apa yang harus kujawab? Apa? Apa? Apaaaa?' …

* * *

Chapter 2… END :D

Author : yaah.. kita tunggu kelanjutannya *evil smile*

Len : author yang baik.. apa kelanjutannyaaa? *puppy eyes*

Rin : author… apa lanjutannya?

Author : *evil smile* apaa yaa?

Len & Rin : onegaaii… kasih tau doong..

Author : *pfftt* secret :p

Len & Rin : *RoadRoller sambil makan pisang & jeruk*

Author : ja'at :'( gak dilanjutin deh. Gak mau. Kalian jahaat

Len & Rin : eeeh.. jangaaaaan.. lanjutin lanjutin.

Author : gak mau. Kalian jahat!

Rin : gomen author *pundung dipojokan*

Len : gomen author.. author kan unyu-unyu.. jadi.. jangan marah yaa

Rin : *jitak kepala Len* apa maksudnya itu? *death glare*

Len : *ngebisikin Rin* itu supaya author mau ngelanjutin ceritanya. Udah penasaran tau!

Rin : *ngangguk-ngangguk* oh iya. Lupa!

Author : ya deh.. karena Len yang minta.. ntar dilanjutin lagi.

Len & Rin : eh.. Minna-san. Jangan lupa support author kita yaa.. di review.. :D

Author : arigatou *bow* boleh review boleh nggak. :D

P.S. = kalo gak suka, jangan dibaca.


	3. Chapter 3 : Uuummm

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : baiklah! Kita akan melanjutkan perjuangan Len-chan :D

Rin : hei kau! Jangan panggil dia Len-chan! Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya begitu!

Len : haaa.. sudahlah.. kalian berdua itu bising! Urusaaaaaai!

Author & Rin : *naik RoadRoller berdua* ayo lindas Len! *evil time*

Len : uwaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaawwwwwww! Itttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!

Author & Rin : *tertawa puas* rasain :p

Move on! :D

Nyaaahaa~

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

'ayolah Rin… cepat jawab. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri ini. Agar para –cecunguk kupret sialan- itu puas.. Rin.. cepat.. aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena aku' batinku 'eh.. kenapa aku jadi memikirkan perasaan Rin? Aaah! Baka! Baka! Jangan pikirin itu!'.

"bagaimana Rin? Apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" tanyaku padanya. Rin masih diam membisu. Ini membuatku pusing dan bingung.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Karena Rin belum juga menjawab pertanyaan Len.. maka Len melakukan hal, yang sama sekali tidak pernah digunakannya untuk merayu seorang cewe. (author:apa kalian tauu? :) *evil smile*) Lenpun berlutut dihadapan Rin, menatap matanya dan berkata "will you be my special girlfriend?". Rinpun blush seketika. Akhirnya.. Rin menjawab " I will "

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

She say.. yes? "benarkah itu Rin?",tanyaku memastikan. "ya…" jawabnya. Dia kelihatan sangat-sangat malu. Mukanya memerah. Lebih merah dari saat aku menggendongnya. Aku tidak dapat menahan rasa senangku. Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri lalu memeluknya. Kali ini, aku dengan reflek melakukannya. Aku merasa sangat sangat senang. Ntah kenapa. Tapi, tapi, tapi. Sepertinya aku mencintainya. Berarti, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. **Teramat sangat menyayanginya. **

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Haaa? Len memelukku tiba-tiba. –My First Hug with my First BoyFriend!-

Mukaku jadi seperti kepiting rebus lagi. Malah lebih merah. Len.. please.. kenapa kau selalu mengambil yang pertama? Ah.. tapi biarlah. Asalkan itu Len.. bagiku tidak apa. "daisuki dayo, Rin-chan" kata Len tiba-tiba padaku. Astaga! Dia membuatku lebih blush lagi! Aku tidak tahan.. 'Kami-sama.. arigatou gozaimasu! Terima kasih karena telah menciptakan cowo seperti dia. Thanks so much!' batinku.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Disisi lain, para –cecunguk kupret sialan- itu, sedang melihat Len & Rin berpelukan di puncak bianglala. "kita kalah telak!" kata Kaito. "ya.. kita harus bersiap-siap menjadi pelayan mereka." kata Gakupo. "jangan lupa, kita tiap hari akan mentraktir Len" kata Mikuo. Akaito dan Ted hanya terdiam. Sambil ngangguk-ngangguk disko.

_-skip-_

Dan hari sabtu itu dihabiskan oleh Rin dan Len untuk bermain bersama. Bahkan mereka membeli 'things smelling couple'. Seperti baju, aksesoris, dll. Terlalu banyak untuk dijelaskan. Mereka bercanda ria, mereka kejar-kejaran, dan melakukan hal-hal lainnya. Apapun yang mereka lakukan, membuat pengunjung taman bermain sweatdrop ditempat. Berjamaah pula :D

_-1 minggu berlalu-_

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

'gak terasa.. udah seminggu aku jadian sama Len-chan' batinku 'aku sangat mencintainya. **Teramat sangat mencintainya. Terlalu mencintainya.**' 'tapi..apa cinta ini benar? Apa ini benar? Aku.. aku..'

_-mengingat seminggu yang lalu-_

_Semenjak kami jadian, kami jadi sering bolos sekolah. Sering pergi jalan-jalan. Sering bermain-main & aku terlalu banyak hadiah ==' *sweatdrop*. Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya. Kami dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama berdua. Tapi, itu sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Soalnyakan lagi classmeeting. Jadi, kami memiliki waktu __**free **__yang lebih lama. Teramat sangat lama :) jadi, sepertinya waktu yang kami lewatkan selama seminggu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Tapi, aku jadi teringat apa yang kami lakukan hari itu. _

_-flashback-_

_Hari itu, hari Kamis. Di mana semua anak diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas. Dan pastinya, aku menggunakan rok miniku. Berwarna hitam, dengan kaus putih bermotif jeruk. Legging warna putih dan sepatu hitam orange. Aku juga tidak lupa memakai jam jeruk favoritku. Dan parfum orange. Setelah itu aku pergi ke sekolah bersama Len. Kami pergi menaiki limosin Len. Asal tau saja, keluarga Len Kagamine itu memang terkenal seantero Jepang. Aku juga mendengar berita, kalau orang tua Len itu sudah mati. Katanya sih karena kebakaran di rumah musim panasnya. Tapi aku tidak tau juga pastinya. Aku takut untuk bertanya. Itu pasti akan melukai Len. (author : cut! Lanjut aja! Itu jangan diomongin -,-') _

_Kamipun sampai di sekolah. Dengan gaya Len yang super cool, dia turun duluan lalu mengulurkan tanggannya kearahku *kalian tau seperti apa* sambil mengeluarkan __**senyum **__**mautnya**__ dan berkata " will you going with me, hime-sama". Lalu, aku menerima tangannya dan membalas senyumnya serta berkata "I will my ouji-sama". Lalu kami berjalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Di sisi lain, Miki-chan & Ruko-chan, kedua sahabatku, sedang memotret kami berdua *Len&Rin* tanpa kami sadari. Alias ndak tau -,-'_

_Lalu, kami bercanda ria dan terus tertawa saat di koridor. Tanpa sadar, kami menabrak murid-murid lain yang sedang berjalan. Anehnya, kami tidak merasakannya __**sama sekali! **__Dan kami malah melanjutkan kembali, tanpa menyadari bahwa kami juga sudah menabrak beberapa guru yang lewat. Sedangkan, orang-orang yang kami tabrak hanya geleng-geleng dugem sambil sweatdrop berjama'ah. _

_Lalu tanpa sadar *ntah tidak -.-*, Len menarik tanganku ke tempat yang sepi. Ke gedung lama sekolah yang belum sempat dibongkar. *mungkin kekurangan dana kali -.-* (len : gak mungkin! Sekolah kami aja lantai 50!) *au ah, gelap :p* Setelah kami sampai ke kelas kosong tapi masih terbilang bersih *gak heran. Soalnya udah kosong 3 tahun* Lenpun berkata kepadaku, "Rin, taukah kau?" "tau apa?" tanyaku. "kau itu, wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Walau aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku masih ingin mengatakannya lagi" katanya. Yah.. aku hanya dapat blush seketika. "uumm.. kau itu malah cowo tertampan & ter'shota' yang pernah kutemui" kataku __**terlalu jujur. **__Dan, Lenpun mengeluarkan aura darknya, beserta 4 siku-siku dikepalanya. Lalu berkata, "apa yang kau maksud dengan 'SHOTA', Rin?" *death glare* Lenpun mulai berjalan mendekatiku. _

_Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah. Aku pikir, Len pasti sangat __**(teramat sangat)**__marah, karena aku berkata kalau dia itu 'shota'. Amppuuun DIJEE! Aku yang melihat Len berjalan ke arahku, dengan spontan mundur seirama dengan langkah Len. Lenpun melangkah semakin cepat sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk – nya yang membuatku merinding disko. Sambil berkata, "Rin, karena kau telah berkata bahwa aku ini 'shota' maka, kau akan menerima hukuman dariku", aku hanya dapat keringat dingin gak karuan mendengar kata-kata Len. Akupun menutup mataku._

_Sampai akhirnya, aku merasakan punggungku mencium sesuatu yang keras, dingin, dan sedikit rapuh. Kalian mau tau? Ternyata Len telah membaringkan tubuhku di meja. Aku juga merasakan desahan nafas Len di wajahku. Dan aku juga merasakan kehangatan tubuh Len ditubuhku. Sangat.. sangat.. 'hangat'. "ini hukuman untukmu Rin" katanya sambil mengeluarkan evil smile nya. Dia mulai mendekatkan __**bibirnya ke bibirku**__. Aku, aku, aku… Hanya dapat pasrah. Diapun.. menciumku. Aku dapat merasakan desah nafasnya. Aku juga dapat merasakan sesuatu yang basah. 'aku.. menyukainya' batinku 'walau ini masih terlalu cepat, tapi.. aku menyukainya'. Aku.. aku.. aku.. aku dapat merasakan kalau bibirnya mulai bergerak ke arah telingaku. –he bit my ear!- aku hanya dapat… mendesah. Aku dapat mendengar Len tertawa kecil mendengar desahanku. Diapun mulai bergerak lagi ke arah leherku. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama di leherku. Dia coretlickandbitcoret leherku. Dan itu, membuatku mendesah lagi. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku takut akan sampai ke 'hal itu'. Jadi, akupun menyuruhnya berhenti. Tapi, dia tidak mau berhenti. Akhirnya aku menggunakan cara terakhir. Aku menggelitikinya. Karena, Len paling tidak tahan jika digelitik. Apalagi aku menggelitikinya selama 1 jam non-stop *itu tangannya, gak pegel ya? o.o? Lennya gimana, sampai muntah darahkah gara-gara ketawa?*_

_-flashback end-_

* * *

Chapter 3 end! xD

Author : endingnya gantung ya?

Len : woi! Author baka! Kenapa kau membuatku melakukan 'hal itu'? *berbisik ke author* walau sebenarnya aku menyukainya!

Author : *evil smile* tadi katanya gak mau… :p apa di chappie selanjutnya, kau mau melakukannya lagi?

Len : *berbisik* boleh saja.

Author : mungkin akan lebih parah!

Len : YANG ITU TIDAK BOLEH! DASAR AUTHOR BAKA!

Author : lah.. elu yang minta coy!

Rin : eh.. dari tadi ngomongin apaan sih? *innocentfacemodeon*

Author & Len : *sweatdrop berjama'ah* gak ada apa-apa kok Rin.

Rin : aku ketinggalan gara-gara Len nih!

Len : emang aku apain kamunya Rin?

Rin : kau itu meninggalkan wangi tubuhmu tau! Jika orang tuaku menciumnya, bisa mati aku!

Len : etto? Gomeeeen *kabur*

Author : *nangkep Len* jangan kabur, '_shota_'! aku ada hadiah untuk kalian berdua *evil smirk*

Len & Rin : aaa…aaapp..ppaa.. ii.. ii..tuuu? *keringetdingingakkaruan+merindingdisko*

Author : pffft,,, sini kalian berdua!

Len&Rin : *berjalan mendekati author dengan **sangat ragu-ragu***

Author : *menarik Len&Rin, kemudian menguncinya di ruangan gelap lalu menelan kuncinya* selamat menikmati! xD

Len&Rin : -garaketakutan- author bakaa! *cry*

Author : *pergi meninggalkan TKP sambil mendengarkan suara tangisan dan 'gedebakgedebuk' yang aneh didalam. Sambil senyum-senyum sendiri* -lalu mendengarkan lagu spice, romeo and cinderella, magnet, migikata no chou, suki kirai, kagamination heart, back to zero, de el el.-

Len & Rin : oit! Minna-san! Support author kitaa! Review review

Author : *bingung* ni orang sempat-sempatnya -.-' boleh review boleh enggak *bow* boleh flame juga :D *pergi saat mendengar bunyi aneh [lagi]*


	4. Chapter 4 : The Truth

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : perasaan chappie kemaren kok jadi kearah lemon ya?

Len : iya.. iya.. sampai gitu banget kisunya… -.-' author ah.

Rin : kisunya itu.. uumm.. terlalu gimana gitu yah author!

Author : tapi katanya, Len *mulut dibekap Len*

Len : ga ada apa-apa kok, Rin! Ya kan author? *sambil mijak kaki author dan mengeluarkan senyum maut*

Author : *ngangguk-ngangguk sambil nose bleed*

Ayo! Mulai!

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

ahh.. sebaiknya, aku tidak memikirkan kejadian hari kamis itu. Hari inikan hari minggu. Jadi aku harus membersihkan kamarku dulu. Aku tidak mau kalau orang tuaku marah lagi karena aku lupa membersihkan kamarku ini. Soalnya, kamarku memang kamar yang paling berantakan di rumahku. Walaupun aku cewe, tapi aku paling malas untuk membersihkan kamarku (author : sama kayak aku dong! *tos sama Rin*)

_-skip-_

Sedangkan di sisi lain…

* * *

_**The Genk POV**_

* * *

Kaito, Akaito, Gakupo, Ted & Mikuo sedang mengadakan rapat anggota gengnya. (author : oh iya lupa! Mereka berlima itu punya geng. Mereka itu masternya. Dan ada banyak anggota geng mereka. Yah… bisa dibilang, hampir seluruh murid cowo di sekolah merekalah. Tapi, Len tidak termasuk. Dia tidak mau ikut geng-geng gitulah.)

Setelah semua anggota datang, merekapun memulai rapatnya. *author gak tau tentang apa! Beneran deh! Mereka gak mau ngasih tau!* tiba-tiba pada saat pertengahan rapat, kelima master pergi meninggalkan rapat tanpa alasan. Rupanya, kelima master pergi untuk rapat pribadi. Karena semua anggota tidak tau, merekapun membubarkan rapat dan beberapa dari mereka mengikuti kelima master.

Mereka menguping dari balik pintu. Dan mendengar ini : "ternyata Len benar-benar hebat! Dia dapat menaklukkan Rin! Cewe yang dikejar oleh hampir seluruh cowo satu sekolahan. Walaupun sudah seminggu, tapi aku tetap saja terkesima oleh kehebatannya itu. Dan kita harus membayar taruhan kita. Kita harus menjadi pelayannya selama 2 bulan dan mentraktirnya setiap hari. Haduuh.. kenapa kita sampai memilih hadiah itu untuk taruhan kemarin ya? kita yang rugi. **Rugi besar.**"

_-keesokan harinya-_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Hari ini, Rin pergi sendirian dengan berjalan kaki dari rumah. Setelah sampai di sekolah, ia menemui kedua sahabatnya. Miki-chan dan Ruko-chan. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama memasuki kelas. Walaupun classmeeting, mereka tetap mendapat pemberitahuan dari wali kelas mereka, Luka-senpai. Setelah selesai, mereka bertigapun pergi ke kantin. Karena mereka tidak memiliki jadwal tanding hari ini.

Saat berjalan di koridor, cowo-cowo yang lewat memandang Rin dengan tatapan kasihan kemudian berbisik-bisik. Rin yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya lewat bersama kedua sahabatnya sambil bertanya dalam hati. Saat sampai di kantin, banyak cowo yang memandangnya dengan rasa kasihan kemudian berbisik-bisik. Rin tambah bingung. Akhirnya dia duduk dibelakang cowo-cowo yang sedang berbisik-bisik itu. Agar dia dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bisikkan.

Lalu, Rin mempertajam pendengarannya dan mendengar beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yaitu, : 'Rin' 'cantik' 'kasihan' 'ditipu' 'Len' 'taruhan' 'geng 5 master'. Rin yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung terkejut. Dan pergi dari tempat itu tanpa mengajak kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya itu hanya berpandang-pandangan bingung.

Rin berlari di koridor. Dia mencari Len. Diapun pergi ke kelas Len, tapi Len tidak ada di situ. Kemudian dia pergi ke taman sekolah. Di sana, dia menemukan Len sedang mendengar lagu-lagu kesukaannya dengan headphone dan iPod nya. Lalu Rin mendekatinya, dan membuka headphone-nya lalu berkata "Len, aku ingin bicara denganmu". Len yang mendengarnya langsung terkejut dan berkata, "ada apa Rin-ku?" "tidak usah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi! Mulai sekarang, kita putus!" kata Rin sambil menangis. "ke-kenapa?", tanya Len terkejut. "aku sudah tau semuanya Len! Kau itu mau menembakku karena kau ingin memenangkan taruhan yang kau buat bersama geng 5 master itu kan?" kata Rin setengah berteriak sambil menangis. Untung saat itu di taman sekolah hanya mereka berdua. "da-dari ma-mana k-kau t-tau Rin?" jawab Len terbata-bata. "benar dugaanku ternyata!"kata Rin berteriak. "tapi.. Rin.. aku…" tapi, Rin langsung berlari sebelum Len dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Riiin! Tuuungguu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasankuu!" teriak Len sambil berlari.

"aku tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan apapun darimu Len!" teriak Rin sambil menangis dan berlari menjauhi Len. Tapi, Len dapat menangkap Rin, karena dia adalah juara lomba lari se-Jepang. Lalu dia berkata "memang benar aku dulu menembakmu karena taruhan itu! Tapi itu dulu Rin! **ITU DULU! **Sekarang, aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" "kau bohong Len! Kau bohong! Aku benci padamu! Aku benci! Sangat benci padamu!" teriak Rin kesal. "aku tidak berbohong! Aku akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau agar kau dapat mempercayai kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku rela lakukan apapun yang kau mau Rin!" kata Len setengah berteriak untuk meyakinkan Rin.

Lalu Rin menjawab sambil mengeluarkan death glare-nya, "baiklah! Kau berkata akan melakukan apapunkan? Sekarang, cepat pinjam pedang samurai dari guru olahraga! Setelah itu temui aku di taman sekolah!". Tanpa pikir panjang, Lenpun mematuhi apa yang Rin bilang. Lalu Rin pergi ke taman belakang.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

'sebenarnya untuk apa Rin memintaku untuk meminjam pedang samurai? Ah.. tapi ya sudahlah. Demi membuktikan kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya.' –sesampainya di ruang guru olahraga- "sensei, bolehkah saya meminjam pedang samurai?" tanyaku pada Piko-sensei. "untuk apa itu Kagamine-san?" tanyanya. "etto… untuk latihan, sensei. Soalnya, saya diajak bertanding oleh sepupu saya.", jawabku asal. "ooh.. begitu. Baiklah. Ambil saja di ruang olahraga.", jawab sensei mengizinkan. Lalu akupun pergi mengambil pedang itu dan segera pergi ke taman sekolah. Di sana, aku menemukan Rin sedang duduk dengan **teramat sangat **anggun. Aku hanya dapat blush seketika melihatnya.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Pada saat aku berpaling, kulihat muka Len yang memerah melihat ke arahku. 'akhirnya dia datang juga' batinku 'akan kubuat dia melakukan hal ini. Ini untuk menguji, apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak'. "Akhirnya kau datang Len. Kukira kau akan lari" kataku dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat. Diapun maju. Mendekatiku, lalu berkata "ya! aku pasti datang! Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan membuktikan kalau aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak akan menghindari itu!" tegasnya padaku.

Lalu aku berkata kepadanya "baiklah. Aku akan beritahu apa yang harus kau lakukan" sambil tersenyum licik yang kupaksakan. "apa itu?" tanyanya tak sabaran. "kau.. dengan pedang itu harus membelah dadamu dihadapanku.".

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"kau.. dengan pedang itu harus membelah dadamu dihadapanku.", kata Rin padaku. 'a-a-appa?' aku terkejut mendengar hal itu. Dan itu sangat tergambar di wajahku. "apa kau tidak mau?", tanya Rin padaku. "t-tt-tidak! Aku akan melakukannya jika kau yang meminta, Rin!". Lalu, akupun bersiap-siap. Aku mengeluarkan pedang itu, lalu melapnya menggunakan lengan bajuku. 'ini terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan Rin' batinku 'aku pasti akan merindukanmu Rin'. Lalu setelah selesai, akupun menelan ludah, lalu aku mulai mengarahkan pedang itu kedadaku.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

'apa dia akan benar-benar melakukannya?' batinku. Aku melihatnya mengarahkan pedang itu kedadanya. Jadi, dia akan benar-benar melakukannya. 'jangaan.. jangan..' teriak batinku. Aku melihatnya menangis. 'sebesar apa cintanya padaku? Sampai-sampai dia mau mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuatku percaya'. Lalu, aku melihatnya mengayunkan pedang itu kedadanya. "JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" teriakku sambil menahan pedang itu menggunakan tangan kananku. Yang menyebabkan tanganku membuat air terjun darah yang sangat segar. Akupun langsung jatuh setelah Len melepaskan pedang itu.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Aku melihatnya berteriak dan menahan pedang itu. Tangannya.. tangannyaa… "RIIIIN!" teriakku. 'dia kehilangan banyak darah! Bagaimana ini?' batinku berteriak. Akupun langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal sytle. _"Rin.. kau harus bertahan. Demi semua orang, terutama aku. Rin.. onegai" kataku cemas saat melihat lebih banyak darah yang keluar dari tangannya. "ternyata kau memang mencintaiku, Len-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sekarang, aku bisa senang" kata Rin lemah. Aku yang mendengarnya langsung menangis dan berkata "Rin.. please jangan banyak bicara. Aku mohon. Agar kau tidak kehilangan lebih banyak darah lagi. Please. For me." Aku sangat senang saat dia memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Len-chan' lagi. Itu artinya, dia sudah memaafkanku. Tapi, bukan saatnya untuk senang. Aku harus berlari agar sampai ke rumahku. Karena di rumahku, aku memiliki perlengkapan untuk mengobatinya. Lalu, akupun mengeluarkan tenaga yang sudah lama tidak kupakai. Akupun berlari dengan sangat cepat. Hanya orang-orang yang bermata jeli dapat melihatku.

Dalam waktu 2 menit, aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Aku langsung membawa Rin ke kamarku. Akupun membersihkan tangannya. Kebetulan, golongan darahku sama dengannya. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan kantong darah yang berisi darahku. Aku menyimpannya untuk kebutuhan mendesak, jika aku tiba-tiba kekurangan darah. Lalu, akupun memasangnya dengan menggunakan selang infus. Lalu, aku memberikannya obat penahan rasa sakit dengan cara menyuntikkannya ke tangan kirinya. Lalu, aku mengeluarkan perlatanku yang lain. Setelah aku selesai membersihkan lukanya menggunakan alkohol *ntah apa namanya. Author juga gak tau*, akupun menjahit lukanya dengan **teramat sangat **teliti. Agar tidak menyisakan bekas yang timbul setelah sembuh nanti. Itu akan merusak tangannya. Dan aku tidak mau itu! Setelah itu, aku membersihkan lagi tangannya dengan alkohol tadi. Agar membuat lukanya mendingin. Setelah itu, aku menungguinya. Akupun teringat kejadian tadi. Aku jadi menangis mengingatnya.

Setelah itu, aku meng-sms orang tuanya menggunakan hp-nya. Aku meng-sms seperti ini : "papa, mama, hari ini Rin menginap di rumah sahabatnya Rin ya. Soalnya ada tari kreasi yang akan kami tampilkan untuk perpisahan murid kelas 12 nanti. :)". Setelah itu, aku menyiapkan bubur untuk Rin. Agar pada saat dia bangun, dia memiliki cukup tenaga lagi. Setelah selesai, aku kembali ke tempat Rin. Sebenarnya, aku meletakkannya di kamarku. Dia sudah tertidur selama 4 jam. Dan 4 jam itu, sangat berarti bagiku. Karena aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik pada saat dia tidur. Sekarang sudah jam 12 siang. Waktunya aku untuk makan siang.

Aku makan di samping Rin. Setelah itu, aku menyimpan piringnya sebentar dan akupun mulai mengantuk. Jadi, akupun mengambil tempat tidur yang kosong di samping Rin *tempat tidurnya Queen size*. Dan alhasil, akupun tidur siang bersama Rin. Aku terbangun jam 1.30 pm. Haaah.. masih ngantuk rasanya. Akupun menyiapkan pakaian untuk Rin. Tapi, pakaian cewe yang kupunya, hanya pakaian lama adikku. Adikku sangat menyukai hot pants. Dia sangat sangat tidak menyukai rok. Jadi, aku hanya bisa memberikan Rin sebuah hot pants dan kaus lengan pendek punyaku. Aku memilihkan warna orange untuknya. Karna aku tau kalau dia adalah maniak jeruk.

Pada pukul 2.00 pm, Rin terbangun. Aku terkejut sekaligus senang melihatnya. Lalu, aku membantunya duduk. Aku.. aku.. hanya dapat menangis terharu melihatnya sudah sadar. Rin yang melihatku menangis langsung menghapus air mataku. Akupun memegang tangannya dan berkata "daisuki dayo, Rin-chan". Lalu, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku .. aku.. tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi walau hanya sebentar. Aku tidak rela kehilangan dia lagi. Aku tidak mau! Karena, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku senang sekarang.

"Len-chan, kenapa tadi kau menangis pada saat aku menyuruhmu membelah dadamu dihadapanku? Apa kau tidak sepenuh hati melakukannya?" tanya Rin padaku. "ano, sebenarnya bukan karena itu. Itu karena aku mengingat keluargaku." jawabku simpel. "maaf sebelumnya, tapi kudengar kalau keluargamu itu meninggal karena kebakaran di rumah musim panas kalian. Apa itu benar?" tanyanya lagi. "eem.. kalau meninggal di rumah musim panas, itu benar. Tapi penyebabnya bukan itu." Jawabku. "ah, maaf", kata Rin. "tapi, jika Rin-ku ini ingin tau. Aku akan menceritakannya."

* * *

_-flashback 1 tahun yang lalu-_

_Saat itu, kami sekeluarga pergi liburan musim panas ke pulau Jeju di Korea Selatan. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini. Pulau kecil ini sangat indah dan nyaman. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Karena bahasa kami berbeda. Akhirnya, kami pergi lagi ke rumah musim panas kami yang lain. Di Pulai Hoshii. Di situ sangat indah. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke sini. Seperti namanya, pulau bintang. Karena pada malam hari, kita dapat melihat bintang dengan jelas dari sini. Di pulau ini juga tumbuh sebuah tumbuhan yang __**hanya **__tumbuh di pulau ini. Bentuknya seperti pohon sakura, tapi bunganya itu berbentuk seperti bintang dan berwarna keemasan. Yang mekar setiap tanggal 27 Desember, yang bertepatan dengan tanggal ulang tahunku. Daunnya itu jika dilihat pada malam hari, akan berbentuk seperti galaksi bimasakti. Dan katanya, jika kita berdua dengan orang yang kita sayangi, maka kita akan selalu bersama selamanya. _

_Setelah kami sampai ke rumahnya, aku beserta kedua adikku langsung ganti baju dengan baju renang, lalu kami berenang di laut. Kalau kalian kira kami akan tenggelam, kalian salah besar. Kenapa? Karena beberapa hal. Pertama, kami sekeluarga adalah perenang handal. Kedua, laut ini termasuk dangkal bagi keluarga perenang seperti kami. Ketiga, ortu kami selalu mengawasi kami. Dan keempat, kami ini pecinta air (hubungannya?). Lagi pula, keluarga kami selalu menang jika ada perlombaan renang dan lari se-Jepang. Makanya aku bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat. Selesai kami berenang, kami langsung disambut dengan hidangan laut segar yang dibuat oleh kedua ortuku. Sedikit info, ortuku ini adalah chef juga. Mereka saja bertemu pada saat pertandingan masak kelas dunia di Amerika. Dan nilai mereka seri, karena masakannya sama enaknya. Jadi, tidak heran kalau ortuku dapat membuat masakan yang sangat enak dalam waktu singkat. _

_Setelah itu, kami bermain petak umpet. Soalnya waktu-waktu seperti musim panas ini jarang kami dapatkan. Karena kedua ortuku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Setelah kami kecapean, malemnya kami langsung tertidur pulas. Tapi, ntah kenapa. Pada tengah malam, aku terbangun tiba-tiba karena mendengar decitan pintu. Aku memang memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam dari semua anggota keluargaku. Jadi, aku langsung terbangun dan membangunkan seluruh anggota keluargaku. Tiba-tiba, ada 3 orang yg tidak kami kenal masuk. Dan papaku bertanya "siapa kalian ini?" dan mereka menjawab satu persatu "aku Neru" kata perempuan berambut kuning itu. "aku Gumi" kata perempuan berambut hijau yang memegang AK47 itu. "dan aku Teto" kata perempuan berambut pink tua yang berbentuk seperti bor itu. Aku mengingat wajah mereka semua. Tapi, saat aku ingin menyerang mereka, tiba-tiba papaku langsung menyembunyikanku dan berkata "kamu harus sembunyi. Papa tau apa yg akan terjadi. Dan kamu harus hidup!". "tapi pa…" belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, aku melihat mamaku ditembak oleh Gumi. Lalu kedua adikku dibunuh oleh Teto. Dan papaku, dia.. dia.. dia dibunuh oleh Neru dengan cara yang sangat kejam. Aku.. aku benci mereka! Aku ingin membalas dendam sekarang. Tapi, tapi, papa ingin aku tetap hidup! Sebelum meninggal, papa membisikkanku suatu hal, "L-Len… me-mereka a-adalah y-yakuza.". Setelah mengatakan itu, papa menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Setelah itu, mereka bertiga langsung membakar rumah musim panas kami. Saat itu juga aku bersumpah. Aku akan membalaskan dendam atas kematian seluruh keluargaku! Dengan cara yang lebih kejam!_

* * *

_-flashback end-_

Selesai aku bercerita, aku melihat kearah Rin. Dia.. Diaa.. menangis. Lalu berkata "Leeeeen… aku akan membantumu membalaskan dendammu. Aku akan.. aku akan.." lalu, aku langsung memeluknya. "kau tidak usah membantuku. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi." Kataku. "tapi.. aku tidak mau kehilangan kau. Aku.. aku tidak relaa…" lalu dia menangis sangat kuat. Untuk mendiamkannya, hanya satu yang dapat kulakukan. Aku langsung menciumnya tepat dibibir. "Rin.. kau adalah penghiburku. Apapun yang kau mau akan berusaha kupenuhi. Jika kau ingin membantuku, maka aku akan membiarkannya. Daisuki dayo, Rin-chan" kataku lembut. Lalu, aku menciumnya lagi. Kali ini, aku membuatnya coretmendesahcoret karena ciumanku. Dia hanya berkata " Len-chan.. kau yang pertama." Dan aku hanya menjawab "ya.. akulah yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu, my sweetie Rin-chan". Lalu, kami melanjutkan kisu itu..

* * *

Chapter 4 end !

Author : kisah Len tragis yaa..

Len : lah.. kan author yang buat.. ada-ada aja ah

Rin : tapi.. itu kereeeeen XD *meluk author*

Len : iya siiiih *meluk author*

Rin : kali ini, karena ceritanya keren.. gapapa deh author dipeluk Len.

Author : huuaaa… arigatoooou *bow*

Len : asal author kasih bocoran chappie 5 yaa..

Rin : iyaaaa xD

Author : oke oke.. di chapter 5 bakal ada M buat Bloody Scan. Dan mungkin akan.. ya gitu deh *yandere mode on*

Len & Rin : *merasakan aura yandere author* i-iii-yyaaa deh.. terserah author

Author : pastinya *evil time*

Len & Rin : *walau ketakutan* eh.. RnR ya..

Author : kalo gak minat gapapa. Hanya ingin menyalurkan ide doang.

Len & Rin : *mengerti maksud "ide"* i-iya.. i-d-de.. yang brilian. *sambil gemetaran*

Author : pastinya dong *evil smirk*


	5. Chapter 5 : Let's Start The Game

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : halo Minna-san! Kali ini chappie ini bakalan rate M bloody scene.

Len : *gemetaran* s-siap-pa.. yang a-akan me-melaku-kukannya?

Rin : *gemetaran * i-iy-ya … s-siap-pa?

Author : *evil smirk* kalian berdua *death glare*

Len & Rin : *terkejut* K-KAMI? Doushiiiteeee?

Author : kan yg mau balas dendam Len. Kamunya ikutan -; *menjawab dengan tenang*

Len & Rin : *nelan ludah* i-iya sih…

Author : *bow to Len&Rin* kali ini, tangan kalian akan sangat penuh dengan darah. Jadi, sumimasen sebelumnya. Jangan protes!

Len & Rin : *glek* i-iya d-deh…

Author : untuk para reader, kalo bloody scenenya gak terasa, saya mohon maaf. Soalnya pemula. *bow sampai ke lutut*

Len & Rin : *bingung* belajar di mana bow nya bisa sampai ke lutut kepalanya?

Author : udah sering begitu mah sayanya -.-''

Yo wes! Let's go!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Setelah perpisahan kelas 12, sekolah kami SHS Jigoku memberikan kami liburan. Hanya 2 minggu. Semua anak sangat senang karena mereka bisa malas-malasan di rumahnya. Bermain, berlibur bersama keluarga, pergi ke pantai, memancing, berenang di laut, menelusuri hutan, mendaki bukit atau apapun itu.

Tapi, bagi _couple __**LaR**_, tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Mereka telah menyiapkan pakaian untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Rin sudah meminta izin pada kedua ortunya untuk pergi bersama _sahabat_nya. Dan, mereka mengizinkan. Tapi, mereka tidak tau kalau _sahabat _yang dimaksud adalah pacarnya. Kalau Len, jangan ditanya. Dia sudah lama mempersiapkannya. Dia tidak perlu meminta izin, karena dia hanya tinggal bersama para servant dan maid nya. Jadi, dia hanya menitipkan pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan selama dia pergi . *wuuiiih.. enak banget. Envy saya*

Lalu, mereka pergi ke taman belakang. Mereka masing-masing membawa laptop mereka. Dan mereka juga menyiapkan modem untuk berjaga-jaga. Mana tau, sinyal wi-fi sekolah mereka tiba-tiba mati atau hilang atau passwordnya diubah *seperti di sekolahku T.T* Mereka walaupun libur, tetap dibolehkan ke sekolah untuk memakai wi-fi.

Setelah itu….

(Note: kalau kode wi-fi sekolahnya diubah, panggil temen author. Dia pandai ngejebol dan selalu bisa ngejebol kode wi-fi *menulis dengan bangganya* *taboked by Len*)

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

" Len.. apa kita akan memulai pencarian para yakuza itu?" tanyaku pada pacarku yang teramat shota ini. "kita akan memulainya sekarang. Soalnya, besok kita harus tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu kita lagi." Jawabnya. 'baiklah' pikirku. "ayo kita cari, hun" kataku lembut padanya. Dan readers, muka Len hanya bersemu merah seperti tomat *wee.. makanan kesukaankuu (*o*) #digampar readers*

Kamipun mulai mencari. Aku mencari Neru. Di google pastinya. Dengan kode seperti ini : Neru-yakuza. Akupun mendapatkan satu hasil yang menjelaskan secara lengkap tentang Neru. Kelemahan, kelebihan, alat yang digunakan, dsb. Tapi, aku tidak dapat langsung melihatnya. Aku harus menjadi member kalau ingin melihat data-data itu. Tapi, aku masih dibawah umur dan aku juga belum ikut test yakuza. Lalu, aku memberitahunya pada Len. Karena Len itu pandai dalam hal IT. Dia dapat membobol website resmi FBI untuk mendapat data apapun yang dia mau. Setelah itu, Len mengutak atik webpage itu. Aku jadi kasihan sama webpagenya. *-.-''*

Tidak sampai 10 menit, Len sudah leluasa membongkar webpage itu. Dan aku hanya dapat takjub melihatnya. *author jugaaa* setelah itu, Len mulai menyalin data-data yang ia dapatkan. Yahh.. tidak sampai 1 jam, kami sudah menemukan data-data yang kami butuhkan untuk mengalahkan tiga orang yakuza yang sudah membuat Len menjadi seperti ini. Dan, aku sangat senang.

Karena kami sudah mendapatkan semua data itu, kami mempercepat kepergian kami. Rencananya, besok kami langsung pergi mencari para yakuza –!- itu. Tapi, karena Len kami sudah mendapatkan datanya lebih awal. Jadi, siang ini Len akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Dan itu tempat yang lumayan jauh. Jadi, aku langsung pulang dan meminta izin pada orang tuaku untuk berangkat hari ini. Sebenarnya aku sedih, karena.. belum tentu aku akan pulang ke rumah ini lagi dengan keadaan hidup. Tapi, aku menepis jauh semua pemikiran itu. Lalu, aku memberikan senyumanku pada mereka. Agar mereka tidak mencemaskanku.

Sekitar jam 11 pagi, aku sudah di rumah Len. Tapi, Len sedang sibuk. Jadi aku disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu yang setelah kuperhatikan ulang, sangat mirip dengan ruang tamu di mansion-nya Ciel Phantomhive. Kebetulan, aku juga menyukai anime itu. Sangat suka! Tapi, aku jadi mengantuk. Dan aku ketiduran dikursi santai.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Butlerku, Sael, memberitahuku bahwa ada seorang gadis yang ingin menemuiku. Sudah kuduga. Itu pasti Rin. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang jam 1 siang. Tapi, dia malah datang sekarang. Huh. Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat. Setelah urusanku selesai, sekitar 12 pm, akupun menghampiri Rin yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang tamuku. Yang berkesan seperti ruang tamu di mansion Ciel Phantomhive. Aku menyukai anime itu xD. Makanya aku membuat ruang tamuku mirip seperti mansion Ciel.

Tapi, aku tidak menemukan Rin di ruang tamuku. Tiba-tiba, butlerku membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku : "bocchan, jika anda mencari wanita yang unyu-unyu tadi, dia sudah dipindahkan ke kamar anda oleh Anne. Soalnya, tadi dia ketiduran" . ooh.. begitu. Ternyata dia ketiduran. Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Sael dan berkata dengan pelan : "thanks Sael". Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya. Tentunya, aku pergi ke kamarku.

Dan, aku menemukan tubuh Rin yang mungil di tempat tidurku. Dengan wajahnya yang unyu-unyu, rambutnya yang indah, mata besarnya yang menawan, kulitnya yang putih. Malah dia memakai hot pants lagi. Itu.. itu… malah membuatku ingin _menyentuhnya_. Lalu, aku tiduran disampingnya. Menunggu sampai dia terbangun. Dan pada akhirnya, aku tertidur juga. Tak lama setelah aku ketiduran, aku merasakan tangan yang lembut di wajahku. Lalu di badanku. Tangan itu menggoyang-goyangkanku. Dan aku mendengar kata-kata : "Len-chan.. cepat bangun. Kau ini ah.. selalu saja ikutan tidur siang bersamaku. Aku dari tadi sudah menunggumu. Bangun my beloved Len-chan. Come on, Hun. Wake up."

Lalu, aku terbangun. Dan, aku mengenakan kemejaku kembali. Oh iya, aku lupa ngasih tau. Tadi, sebelum aku berbaring di samping Rin-ku itu, aku membuka kemejaku. Jadi aku hanya telanjang dada. Soalnya sudah kebiasaanku tidur seperti itu. Setelah itu, aku merapikan rambutku. Dan Rin hanya blush melihatku. Sampai-sampai dia nose bleed. Saat itu, aku gunakan kesempatanku. Aku langsung mencium Rin tepat dibibir 'lagi'. Muka Rin hanya bisa bersemu merah saat itu. Dan, tiba-tiba nose bleed nya berhenti. Jadi aku mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa untuk membuat Rin berhenti nose bleed, aku harus menciumnya tepat dibibir. Setelah itu, aku mengajaknya pergi ke bandara pribadiku. Untuk naik pesawat pribadi juga pastinya.

_-skip-_

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Kami mendarat di sebuah pulau yang indah. Lalu Len memberitahuku, bahwa inilah Pulau Hoshii. Pulau tempat terakhir kalinya dia bersama keluarganya. Setelah itu, Len mengajakku berkeliling. Dan malam harinya, aku diajak ke sebuah pohon yang dibicarakannya kemarin. Pohon seperti sakura tapi bunganya berbentuk bintang dan berwarna keemasan. Daunnya juga kelihatan seperti Galaksi Bimasakti. Lalu, kami duduk berdua dibawah pohon itu. Suasananya sangat indah. Sangat romantis. Dan itu membuat kami 'kisu' lagi. Dan kali ini dengan waktu yang lebih lama dari yang pernah dia perbuat. Ya.. sekitar 30 menit lah. *apa gak pegel ya? O.o* Tapi, dia juga melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan di gedung lama sekolah. Malah, dia juga mencium tempat lainnya. Hah! Tu orang. Seenaknya aja. Walaupun sebenarnya… o/o aku sangat **teramat sangat **suka ketika dia melakukan hal itu. Tapi, kami tidak sampai melakukan _'itu'_.

Keesokan harinya, aku terbangun lebih awal dari Len. Aku tertidur dipelukannya ternyata. Pantas saja aku merasa sangat nyaman. Setelah aku terbangun, aku membangunkan dia dan memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuknya. Sambil berkata dengan lembut : "ohayo, Len-chan! Now, wake up my sweetheart." Dia langsung terbangun dengan muka blush dan rambut acak-acakan. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap sangat cakep! Setelah itu, dia pergi keluar dan kembali dalam waktu 5 menit dengan membawa makanan laut segar. Setelah itu dia memasaknya. Aku juga ikut membantunya. Lalu kami sarapan kemudian mandi sama-sama*. Setelah itu kami pergi ke tempat pertama. Neru!

_-skip-_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Sangat mudah menemukan Neru. Karena mereka sudah tau tempat tongkrongan Neru. Selalu sesuai dengan jadwal yang dibuatnya. Hari ini, dia sedang berada di salon. Dia ingin merawat rambutnya yang panjang itu. Agar tetap kuat. Karena senjata andalannya adalah rambutnya yang panjang dan tebal itu. Dia menggunakan itu untuk mencekik lawannya sampai mati. Setelah itu, **LaR **couple menyamar menjadi karyawan salon itu agar dapat mengalahkan Neru.

Len bertugas untuk meng-creambath Neru. Sedangkan Rin sedang sibuk membuat ramuan yang dapat mengendalikan Neru dan yang lainnya dalam waktu yang **LaR** kehendaki. Setelah Len selesai melakukan tugasnya, datanglah Rin dengan minuman yang sudah dicampur dengan ramuan yang dibuatnya. Karena Rin memang pandai dalam hal begini. Setelah Neru meminum ramuan itu, dia dibisikkan sesuatu oleh Rin. Kemudian Rin menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan pada Len. Dan dia berkata : "potong rambutku sekarang. Potong menjadi pendek" setelah itu, Len tersenyum licik dan memotong rambut Neru. Menjadi lebih pendek daripada rambutnya dan rambut Rin. Setelah itu, Neru dibawa oleh Rin ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, mereka pergi ke gudang tua yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Mereka sudah merencanakan semua ini.

Setelah mereka sampai ke gudang, Len langsung mengikat Neru di dinding. Dan mulai mengintrogasinya. Karena Neru sudah tidak dikendalikan lagi oleh ramuan Rin. Tapi, Neru tidak mau menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Len. Akhirnya, Len sampai pada batas kesabarannya. Dan mengancam Neru, "Jika kau tidak mau bicara juga, aku akan memaksamu!". Neru menjawab dengan tenang "silahkan saja jika kau berani".

Akhirnya, Len mengambil pedang samurai nya. Lalu bertanya pada Neru.

Pertanyaan pertama, tidak dijawab : Len menyayat tangan Neru perlahan. Lalu meneteskan asam ke bekas sayatannya. Neru hanya dapat menjerit kesakitan.

Pertanyaan kedua, tidak dijawab : Rin mengambil katananya lalu menusuk kaki Neru. Kemudian jarinya dipotong satu persatu. Lalu ditanamkan di pot bunga. *potnya dari mana?*

Pertanyaan ketiga, tidak dijawab : Len mengeluarkan pisau yang sangat tajam, kemudian membelah perut Neru. Dan mengeluarkan ususnya.

Pertanyaan keempat, tidak dijawab : Rin memakai sarung tangan lalu menusuk mata Neru menggunakan jarinya sendiri, menghancurkan mata itu kemudian menumpahkan lemonade ke lubang matanya.

Pertanyaan kelima, tidak dijawab : Len & Rin mengambil pedang samurai mereka kemudian mereka memutilasi Neru lalu memberikan mayatnya pada anjing-anjing, burung gagak, dan sebagian ditaruh ditempat sampah agar di makan oleh ulat-ulat.

Tapi sebelum mereka memutilasi Neru, mereka sudah mengambil satu botol darah Neru dan juga satu bola matanya untuk dijadikan koleksi. 'Yakuza Sample'

Lalu Len mengambil hp Neru dari tasnya. Setelah itu, Rin mengubah suaranya agar mirip dengan Neru. Lalu berkata : "Gumi, aku ingin bertemu besok. Tapi ketempat tongkronganmu yang biasa saja. Agar aku tidak mengganggu acaramu. Okay?" "baiklah Neru." Lalu, sambungan terputus.

Sekarang **LaR** couple kita, tersenyum licik sangat mirip 'aku'. Dan, mereka pergi untuk menyiapkan kejutan untuk Gumi. Mereka juga sudah membawa rambut Neru yang tadi dipotong oleh Len. Agar dapat dipakai oleh Rin untuk menyamar sebagai Neru. Dan, satu orang yakuza yang menyebalkan sudah terbunuh. Tinggal 2 orang lagi. Dan hal itu, akan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik bagi **LaR **couple kita.

Daaan…

* * *

Chapter 5 end :D

Author : gomen kalo banyak ngasal. Bloody scene nya gak terlalu terasa di sini. Mungkin di chappie 6 akan lebih banyak lagi.

Len & Rin : author.. kenapa.. kenapa.. harus seperti itu? *gemetaran*

Author : *evil smirk* ya.. karna saya ingin mengeluarkan ide saya. Ini belum semuanya loh…

Len & Rin : *glek* ampun author… ampun.. jangan buat lagi.. onegai

Author : *death glare* *evil eyes* *evil smile* tidak bisa.

Len & Rin : *nelan ludah berkali-kali* Minna-san.. RnR please.. supaya author cepet berhenti

Author : RnR silahkan. Tapi, kalo cerita ini udah siap, bakalan ada lagi cerita lain yang muncul dengan bloody scene.. sekalian kalo perlu pake Lemon! Dan pairnya tetap kalian.

Len & Rin : ja-jangan authooor *pingsan*

Author : Hahaha! Rasain! Makanya, jangan ikut campur urusan author! xP

Len & Rin : ya.. ya deh.. tapi, gak ada cerita ginian lagikan?

Author : mungkin ada mungkin tidak. Terserah author dong :p

Len & Rin : *pingsan seketika*


	6. Chapter 6 : Deviated

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

Author : Dan kali ini, chappie 6 dataaang xD

Len & Rin : *nelan ludah* apa kami harus melakukan bloody scene lagi? *harap cemas*

Author : pastinya! Ini bloody scenenya gak banyak kok. Author pengen nyiksa kalian dengan bloody scene . Walaupun ga terlalu bagus sih.. *garuk-garuk kepala* *senyum innocent* tapi, di chap ini, bakal ada adegan yang hampir 'sesuatu'

Len & Rin : *nelan ludah lagi* am-ampun author.. ke-kenapa harus bloody scene sih? Apaan lagi tuh adegan 'sesuatu'?

Author : lah? Mendingan dong. Adegan sesuatu itu adegan –tiiiiiit- tapi masih hampir aja kok :P lagian ini no lemon kok. Sekarang pilih mana, Lemon Scene ato Bloody Scene?

Len & Rin : scene biasa aja! :p

Author : ga ada pilihan scene biasa :p

Len & Rin : *rapat* ….. *beberapa menit kemudian* bloody scene aja deh

Author : -clapclapclap- Twin yg pinter (y)

Len & Rin : pastinya lah :p

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Hari ini, kami akan menyerang Gumi. Cewe berambut hijau dengan senjata AK47. Hari ini, dia sedang nongkrong di museum. Museum senjata dan alat-alat. Dan museum ini jarang dikunjungi. Sehingga kami dapat mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Kami bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Kami menginap di Hotel Go! Hoshii. Memang sih namanya agak aneh. Tapi, pelayanannya sangat memuaskan. Kami sudah 2 hari di sini. Aku tidur satu kamar dengan Rin. Dan juga satu ranjang. Dan aku selalu tidur menggunakan boxer serta telanjang dada. Bisa dibilang, aku ingin menunjukkan dadaku yang bidang pada Rin. Sedangkan Rin, selalu memakai gaun tidurnya. Dan aku selalu terpesona melihat Rin menggunakan gaun tidurnya. Karna itu membuatnya semakin cantik.

Oh iya, di hotel ini, remaja tidak boleh menginap satu kamar. Tapi, kami berbohong. Kami bilang, kami ini sudah lulus SMA, padahal tidak. Kami aja baru naik kelas 2 SMA. Dan kami juga bilang kalau kami sedang bulan madu. Aduh! Kami terlalu berhayal. Tapi, kami sudah berencana untuk menikah setelah lulus SMA. *undang author dan temen author yaa ^o^* (Len : enak aja :p) *kalau gak undang, gak ada pasokan pisang dan jeruk sampai kalian punya anak :p* (Rin : *memanggil Len* gimana ini?) (Len : ya udah deh. Kami undang! Asalkan bawa hadiah ya) *siiiip (y)*

Pagi ini, aku menjadi seorang stylish. Aku mendandani Rin seperti Neru. Hampir sempurna. Karna aku gak bisa buat mirip semirip miripnya.. Kan Rin itu Rin. Rin bukan Neru. Aku suka Rin dan tidak suka Neru. Tapi, ternyata aku memang cocok menjadi stylish. Aku membelikan soft lens yang sesuai dengan warna mata Neru. Aku juga mengikat kembali rambut Neru dan membuatnya menjadi rambut palsu yang dapat dipakai dengan mudah dan agak susah untuk dilepas. Agar Gumi tidak curiga. Lalu, aku memberikan baju Neru untuk dipakai oleh Rin. Agar lebih meyakinkan, aku juga sudah membuat bekas-bekas luka yang ada pada Neru. Agar Rin tidak sampai ketahuan dengan mudah.

Aku juga memakaikan baju Rin. Ketika kulihat kulitnya yang putih dan lembut, akupun blush seketika. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini hanya seorang cowo SMA yang memiliki perasaan yang normal. Jadi, pasti akan blush jika melihat ini. Aku terpaku melihat punggung Rin. Rin tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia merasa aku memperhatikannya. Dan, aku melihat muka Rin yang melambangkan _ada-apa-denganmu-?_. Aku hanya geleng-geleng disko. Lalu, diapun berbalik lagi. Akupun melanjutkan memasangkan bajunya.

Setelah itu, akupun mandi. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba….

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

'wah, Len sudah selesai mandi. Kini saatnya gantian xD'. Akupun menarik Len yg sudah memakai under ware nya. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya sangat **sangat **merah sekarang. Seperti tomat yang ingin aku gigit. xD. Unyuuuuuuuu bangeeet /*o*\ -nose bleed-

Lalu, aku mengambil kemeja putih dan jas hitam untuknya. Serta celana hitam yang tadi sudah aku siapkan saat dia mandi. Lalu aku memakaikan bajunya. Aku memulai dari celananya. Saat kulihat kakinya, sangat atletik. Seperti seorang olahragawan. Setelah itu, aku memakaikan kemejanya. Aku terhenti ketika melihat dadanya yang bidang. Yah, walaupun aku sudah sering melihatnya saat mau tidur, tapi ini sangat sangat tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan perkataan. Setelah itu aku mengancing kemeja itu satu persatu. Lalu, akupun memakaikan jasnya. Setelah itu, dia kelihatan **sangat sangat **tampan.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Aku… Aku… Aku sangat deg-degan ketika Rin memakaikan bajuku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam seperti patung ketika Rin memakaikan bajuku. Dia sangat-sangat-sangat membuatku deg-degan dengan melakukan hal ini. Setelah dia selesai memakaikan bajuku, diapun memandangiku lalu tersenyum **teramat sangat **manis padaku. Aku, aku, aku…

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Tiba-tiba Len membuka kancing kemeja yang berada dibagian dadanya. Kemudian, dia menarik kepala Rin (kalian tau seperti apa) lalu membenamkannya didalam dadanya *kiasan-kiasan* yang sekarang -bisa ditebak- sedang deg-degan. Dan yakinlah, pasti Len merasa jantungnya ingin meledak.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

"sialan kau Rin. Kau membuatku ingin menyentuhmu dan menyatukan dirimu kedalamku dengan melakukan hal tadi. Jantungku ingin meledak karena kau melakukannya" kataku sambil membenamkan kepala Rin lebih dalam lagi kedadaku. Aku dapat merasakan desahan nafas Rin yang hangat dikulitku. Itu membuatku bergetar seketika. "itu karena kau telah membuatku merasakan hal yang sama, Len-chan. Kau memakaikan bajuku. Jadi, aku membalasmu. Agar kau tau apa yang kurasakan saat kau melakukan itu. Apalagi aku tau, kalau kau tadi memandangi punggungku. Aku sangat deg-degan saat itu, tau?"

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh kami. Setelah itu, aku merasa ada tangan yang berjalan disekitar dadaku. Aku bergetar seketika. Aku sudah menebak, ini pasti tangan Rin. Karena tangan itu sangat halus. Setelah itu, aku semakin menikmatinya. Aku mendesah kecil. Baru kali ini Rin dapat membuatku mendesah. Ternyata dia hebat juga. Lalu, akupun menciumnya. Sedangkan tangan Rin masih ada didadaku. Masih terus bergerak menyusuri dadaku yang bidang ini #plak.

Aku melumat bibir Rin *author head bang sendiri ke dinding**pikiran sialan kau!*. Dan kali ini aku menyusuri lehernya. Karena baju Neru itu agak terbuka dibagian dadanya, aku melihat dada Rin. Aku mulai menyusuri bagian dibawah leher Rin. Tapi, tiba-tiba Rin mendorongku. Aku memasang muka _Kenapa? Ada-apa? Apa-kau-tidak-menyukainya?_

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Melihat muka Len yang bertanya, akupun menjawab "Aku akui, aku menikmati saat-saat itu. Tapi sweetheart, ini belum saatnya. Nanti setelah kita menikah, kau boleh melakukannya. Bahkan seharian penuhpun boleh, Len-chan. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Sekarang kita harus bergegas." "baiklah, Rin-ku. Pegang perkataanmu. Setelah kita menikah, aku boleh _melakukannya_ seharian penuh." Katanya. "pasti. Aku pegang janjiku." kataku meyakinkannya.

Setelah itu, kamipun pergi menggunakan mobil lain. Mobil ini seperti yang dimiliki Neru. Mobil BMW keluaran terbaru. Kami tau kalau Neru itu selalu membeli mobil setiap ada yang baru keluar. Dan dia juga selalu membawa mobilnya sendiri. Tapi, aku sudah menyiapkan alasan kenapa aku membawa Len. Setelah itu, kami sampai di museum tempat tongkrongan Gumi. Dia kelihatannya sedang melihat-lihat senjata yang menyeramkan. Tapi, aku akui. Aku juga suka senjata seperti itu. Setelah itu, aku menghampiri Neru. Len berjalan dibelakangku, berpura-pura sebagai penjagaku.

Tiba-tiba Gumi berpaling ke arahku. "tumben kau bawa penjaga, Neru! Biasanya tidak. Ada apa?" tanyanya. "tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkanmu penjaga baruku. Dia ini dapat berlari sangat cepat dan handal memasak. Aku menyukainya" jawabku santai sambil menirukan suara Neru. "oh begitu. Mungkin sesekali aku akan mencari penjaga seperti dia juga. Apalagi rambutnya blonde. Matanya biru azure. Dan tinggi semampai serta kulitnya yang putih. Dia itu sangat perfect!" jawabnya. "pastinya. Dia itu sangat perfect!" jawabku. "aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu Gumi. Penting sekali. Tapi, kita harus ke bagian lain dari tempat ini. Ini sangat penting, sampai kau harus meninggalkan tongkronganmu itu." Kataku. "oke Neru. Ayo! Kita berarti harus ke tempat alat-alat penyiksaan jaman dulu dong" jawabnya singkat. 'seperti yang kuduga. Pasti ke situ' batinku. Akupun mengidipkan sebelah mataku ke arah Len yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi penjagaku.

Setelah itu, aku mengikuti Gumi dari belakang. Menuju tempat alat-alat penyiksaan itu. Di sana, aku dapat melihat perawan besi, heretic's fork, cat's paws, dll. Lalu, aku membisikkan Len sesuatu 'buat Gumi pingsan sekarang'. Setelah itu aku melihat Len memukul tengkuk Gumi dari belakang.

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Saat Rin menyuruhku untuk membuat Gumi pingsan, dengan cekatan aku melakukannya. Aku memukul tengkuknya lalu tubuhnya yang jatuh. Setelah itu, aku membawanya ke kursi yang dilengkapi dengan penahan tangan dan kaki *Gak tau apa namanya*. Setelah itu aku mengikat kaki dan tangannya, agar saat dia bangun, dia tidak akan dapat memegang senjatanya yang mengerikan itu (AK47). Tak beberapa menit kemudian, dia tersadar. Dan aku dapat melihat kalau dia menatap kami dengan pandangan heran.

Kenapa? Karena Rin sudah membuka wig-nya yang menjijikkan itu. Dan dia sudah kembali menjadi Rin-ku yang unyu-unyu. Setelah itu, kami mulai menanyai Gumi. Aku mulai bertanya padanya. 3 pertanyaan sudah kutanyakan padanya. Tapi dia tidak mau menjawabnya. Aku sudah sangat kesal dibuatnya. Akhirnya, aku mengambil heretic's fork dan memasangnya di lehernya. Aku mengancamnya "cepat jawab pertanyaanku. Atau kau akan mendapat yang lebih lagi dari ini!". Tapi, dia malah melawanku dan berkata "aku tidak takut denganmu! Aku akan mengalahkanmu, baka!"

Dan akhirnya, darah mulai mengucur dari dagu dan lehernya. Aku kira dia akan menyerah. Tapi dia tetap mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. Aku mulai memberikan berbagai pertanyaan lagi. Tapi dia tetap tidak menjawabnya. Aku sudah mulai kehabisan rasa sabarku. Dan akhirnya, aku merasakan tangan Rin yang lembut dipundakku. Dia berkata, "sabar Len-chan. Aku akan membuatnya merasa **sakit.** Serahkan ini padaku. Dan sekarang, buat dia pingsan lagi". Akupun mengangguk dan membuat Gumi pingsan lagi. Lalu, Rin berkata lagi "pindahkan dia ke perawan besi, Len-chan. Aku ada ide."

Kemudian, aku melakukannya. Dan Gumi sudah terbangun tepat saat aku selesai meletakkannya di perawan besi. Rin mulai bertanya. Setiap pertanyaan yang tidak dijawab, aku memberikan pelukan kecil dari perawan besi. Lalu, setelah perawan besi setengah tertutup, aku dapat melihat darah mulai mengucur dari tubuh Gumi. Dan Rin menyuruhku berhenti. Setelah itu, aku melihat Gumi pingsan dan hampir kehabisan darah. Lalu, aku tidak menyangka kalau Rin ingin bertanya satu pertanyaan lagi pada Gumi. Dan ternyata, dia menyuruhku juga untuk mengikatkan Gumi di Cat's Paws yang menyeramkan itu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Rin dapat menjadi yandere.

Aku dapat mendengar erangan Gumi yang sedang pingsan itu saat aku mengikatnya di Cat's Paws. Dan diapun terbangun. Aku melihat Rin tersenyum licik. Senyum yang tak pernah kulihat. Dan, aku merinding sendiri karena itu. Lalu dia bertanya, " **di mana Teto? **". tapi, Gumi tidak menjawab sedikitpun. Alat penyiksa itu sudah mulai bekerja. Alat itu mulai merobek kulit Gumi dan menghancurkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku dapat melihat darah Gumi bercucuran seperti air terjun yang kemudian ku tampung dibotol. Lalu, Rin bertanya sekali lagi " **di mana Teto? **" tapi dia tetap tidak mau menjawab. Dan alat itu hampir menghancurkan tangan Gumi. Lalu Rin bertanya lagi " **di mana Teto? **" dan akhirnya Gumi menjawab " sekarang dia berada di kolam berenang. Tapi besok dia berada di perpustakaan sejarah." "oh begitu." Jawab Rin dingin sedingin es di kutub *?*. "sekarang.. bolehkah aku lepas dari alat ini?" katanya memelas. "tidak!" jawab kami berdua bersamaan. "ta-tapi.. a-aku.. sudah menjawab kalian" katanya menangis. "kau kira aku sebodoh itu untuk melepaskanmu Gumi?" jawab Rin sambil mengeluarkan death glare nya. Kemudian, dia mengajakku untuk menggeser perawan besi ke arah Cat's Paws.

Setelah itu kami meletakkan perawan besi dibelakang Gumi dan kami ingin memberikan _death hug _ untuknya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku mencongkel satu bola matanya dan menyimpannya untuk 'kau-tau-apa'. Lalu, kami memberikan _Death Hug _dari perawan besi untuknya. Yang menyebabkan semua anggota tubuhnya tertusuk dan hancur berantakan. Dan aroma darah sudah menyebar luas di ruangan ini.

Lalu, kami pergi pulang ke hotel setelah mengganti bajuku dan Rin yang sudah terkena darah. Yeah.. setelah kami sampai hotel, kami langsung mandi. Karena kami sudah muak dengan aroma darah ini.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

"nee Rin. ayo kita mandi bersama!" ajak Len bersemangat. Rin hanya bisa blush berat. Kemudian mengangguk kecil. Lalu, Len menarik Rin kedalam kamar mandi lalu mereka mandi bersama. Tidak ada 'hal' yang terjadi di sana. Hanya saja Len mencium Rin disegala tempat dan itu membuat Rin mendesah kecil setiap Len melakukannya. Tapi ternyata, Rin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sepertinya, ini merupakan balas dendam.

Lalu mereka selesai mandi kemudian memakai baju tidur. Walaupun saat itu masih jam 4 sore, tapi mereka sangat ingin tidur. Sepertinya, mereka sudah sangat capek. Rin menggunakan gaun tidurnya yang dibilang sangat ehmsmexyehm. Gaun itu membuat lekuk tubuh Rin sangat jelas. Dengan ukuran dada yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar untuk wanita seumurnya. Dan juga kulitnya yang putih bak porselen dan rambut blondnya yang indah. Dan dilengkapi dengan mata azure nya yang membuatnya lebih indah.

Sedangkan Len, dia menggunakan celana pendeknya yang menampakkan kakinya yang sangat atletik. Dan dia tidak memakai kemeja tidurnya alias bertelanjang dada. Seperti kebiasaannya. Hal itu memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang. Otot tangannya yang termasuk besar untuk cowok seumurannya. Dan juga tubuhnya yang sikspek *ntahapatulisannya*. Setelah itu mereka tidur berdua.

Saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Sebelum mereka tidur, mereka berciuman dulu agak lama. *apa mereka tidak puas dengan yang mereka lakukan di kamar mandi tadi?*. Lalu, mereka tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat indah. Dengan terukirnya senyuman yang lembut diwajah mereka. Dan mereka mengakhiri hari ini dengan seulas senyum yang membuat orang-orang yang melihat mereka *gakmungkin* ingin mencubit pipi mereka.

* * *

And… Chappie 6 siap ! :)

Author : ga ada ide! Beneran deh

Len & Rin : author bejad! Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan membuat kami mandi berdua?

Author : ga ada. Hanya saja aku ingin.

Len & Rin : ya sudah. Kami ingin tidur.

Author : saia juga lah. Cuapek hah

Len & Rin : readers semuanya.. kritik, saran, dan review ditunggu ya

Author : iya nih. Gak dilakuin juga gapapa. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan ide saja

Len & Rin : terserahmulah author. Oh iya.. kalau bisa kami pesan Banana Cake & Banana Milkshake. Jangan lupa Orange Pancake & Orange Juice.

Author : kalau saya pengen Sate Madura & Teh Es saja.

Len, Rin, & Author : lah? Kok jadi pesan makanan? *nokok kepala sendiri*


	7. Es tut mir leid

**Untuk pembaca _(siapapun yang baca!)_**

**Saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya m(_ _)m**

**Karna saya hiatus kelamaan**

**Dan saya juga tidak dapat meng-update chapter 7**

**Hal itu disebabkan karna laptop saya yang sedang tiba-tiba bermasalah pada tanggal 23 Juli 2012 *lengkap amet*  
**

**Padahal cerita di chapter 7 ini sudah setengah jadi (7 halaman) ToT  
**

**Bukannya saya tidak mau menulis ulang, tapi saya sudah tidak ingat jalan ceritanya**

**Maaf bangeet. Maaf. Gomen. m(_ _)m**

**Pokoknya, saya dan tim kerja saya (?) meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.**

**Karna saya juga tidak tau kapan laptop saya selesai di service.**

**Soalnya, sistem windows nya sedikit bermasalah.  
**

**Dan alhasil, layarnya jadi blank.  
**

**Maaf ya.**

**Gak maafin juga ga apa-apa deh.**

***pundung berjama'ah bareng tim (?)***


	8. Chapter 7 : The Bad Game Over

**Gaje, OOC, Typo hati2, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

**Warning : Gajeness dan Sarapness merajalela! OOT sesuatu banget! (abaikan!)**

Author : Akhirnya seleeesaaaai!

Rin & Len : gila ni author. Segitunya!

Author + Editor : mahap lah. Soalnya...

Rin & Len : iya deh!

Mulai langsung!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

Paginya, mereka bangun jam 7. Lalu berdandan seperti biasa. Maksudnya, tidak memakai seragam milik orang lain. Hanya memakai baju mereka sendiri. Saat ini, mereka menyamar menjadi orang biasa. Yang baru datang ke kota ini. Jadi, ingin membaca sedikit sejarah kota ini. Mereka memakai baju couple. Yang mereka beli saat baru jadian dulu *masihingatgak?*

Setelah itu, mereka sarapan. Setelah sarapan, mereka pergi menggunakan BMW keluaran terbaru yg kemarin baru dibeli oleh Len *kaliantauuntukapakan?*. Tidak perlu heran kenapa Len bisa membeli mobil itu, padahal dia sudah punya limosin. Seperti yang sudah pernah author bilang, orang tua Len itu salah satu orang terkaya seantero Jepang. Jadi, jangan heran kalau dia memiliki banyak mobil. Bahkan, dia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot memikirkan tentang uang sekolah. Soalnya, saat dia pertama masuk, dia sudah melunasi semua uang sekolahnya. Bahkan dia sengaja melebihkan uang itu untuk dipakai sekolah. Terkadang, kalau ada fasilitas sekolah yg kurang memadai, dia akan bertemu kepala sekolah dan memberikan setengah biaya untuk memperbaiki fasilitas itu.

Mereka pergi ke perpustakaan kota. Setau mereka, Teto itu dapat melihat masa depan dan memiliki banyak anak buah yg terlatih. Dan anak buah itu, selalu dibawa oleh Teto. Setau mereka juga, Teto memiliki banyak sekali mata-mata. Makanya, mereka sangat berhati-hati saat bicara. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal-hal tentang yakuza dan pembunuhan kuat-kuat. Mereka akan berbisik-bisik dan tidak pernah membicarakannya di depan umum. Mereka juga sudah mengenali wajah Teto.

_-skip time-_

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan, mereka sampai di perpustaan kota. Dan tepat saat itu juga, mereka melihat mobil Teto menjauh dari perpustakaan menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Lalu merekapun mengikutinya.

Disisi lain…

* * *

_**Teto POV**_

* * *

'dasar anak-anak bodoh! Kaliankan sudah tau kalau aku dapat membaca masa depan. Aku tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Maka dari itu, aku hanya perlu membawa 2 orang pengawalku dan 1 orang mata-mata kepercayaanku. Ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga.' batinku 'tapi aku tidak tau apa yg mereka bawa. Dan apa kekuatan mereka. Tapi, itu tidak apa. Karna, aku sudah membawa 2 orang pengawal terbaikku. Mereka pasti tidak dapat mengalahkan kedua pengawalku ini'

Tiba-tiba….

_Arifureta __do__ hentai no ima __wana__ ni kakatta _

_Kasuka na sukima ni mo __banana__ ga oshikomareteku__.._

HP ku berbunyi. Mata-mataku, Kikaito, menelponku. Sepertinya ini hal yang penting. Lalu, aku mengangkat telpon itu, dan terdengar suara Kikaito dari seberang. "Teto-sama, Rin & Len sedang berbelanja." "belanja apa?", tanyaku penasaran "mereka membeli sesuatu yg aneh. Tunggu sebentar…. -3detikkemudian- mereka membeli benda yg bernama Koyo Cabe. Warnanya Coklat. Dan … eem… bubuk di dalam botol sebesar kepalan tangan. Tapi, bubuk itu bukan sejenis obat bius atau pencuci otak atau yg biasa kita pakai. Obat ini lain. Warnanya hijau kecoklatan. Itu saja yang mereka beli, Teto-sama" "oh.. begitu. Mungkin mereka sedang masuk angin. Karna setauku, Koyo Cabe itu digunakan untuk orang yang masuk angin. Nanti, mereka akan menempelkannya di punggung mereka. Katanya sih, rasanya panas. Kalau bubuk itu, mungkin digunakan untuk membuat bersin kali. Itu saja yang kau laporkan, Kikaito?" jawabku. "Ya, Teto-sama." "baiklah. Kembali bekerja" jawabku lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Disisi lain…

* * *

_**Len POV**_

* * *

Aku tau, kami sedang diikuti. Lalu, aku memberi taunya pada Rin. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke Apotik terdekat (?). Di sana, kami membeli Koyo Cabe. Yang coklat itu loh. Lalu, kami membeli bubuk cabe rawit. Kami membelinya sangat banyak. Koyo cabe 3 lusin dan bubuk cabe rawit 3 kg. (boros amet)

Lalu, kami berdua naik ke mobil dan mengecek persenjataan yang sudah kami persiapkan. Yaitu, berbagai jenis pedang (tumpul&tajam) dan berbagai jenis senjata api (kecil sampai besar). Dan juga kami memakai rompi anti peluru khusus dan rompi anti pedang (baru dipesan dari pabrik) tapi, rompi anti pedang ini, hanya bertahan untuk jenis pedang katana. Tidak untuk pedang samurai. (beda Katana ama Samurai apa? *author headbang*)

Setelah itu , aku melihat ke kaca. Ternyata, mata-mata Teto masih mengikutiku yang sebenarnya mengikuti Teto. Kenapa aku bisa mengetahui bahwa dia adalah mata-mata Teto? Karena, tidak ada yg mengikuti kami selain dia. Karna, setelah ku teliti, kami pergi ke arah tanah lapang yang ditengah-tengahnya terdapat bangunan tua yang didirikan pada zaman Belanda (?). Dan tidak mungkin ada orang awam yang berani pergi ke sana sendirian. Setelah itu, aku menambah kecepatan mobilku agar dapat menyusul Teto. Dan untuk memastikan bahwa dia memang benar mata-mata Teto, aku melihat ke kaca lagi. Ternyata, dia juga menambah kecepatannya dan tetap menjaga jarak agar tetap di belakangku dan tidak ketahuan. Padahal dia sudah membuat kesalahan besar. Karna aku sudah tau kalau dia mengikuti mobil kami.

* * *

_**Kikaito POV**_

* * *

Saat aku melihat mereka menambah kecepatan, akupun menambah kecepatanku. Tapi, aku tetap menjaga jarak agar tetap di belakang mereka. Karna, kalau aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan, mereka pasti menyadari bahwa aku mengikuti mereka. Dan aku harap mereka tidak sampai berfikir kesitu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan sendiri. Tapi, tidak bisa. Walaupun aku memiliki keistimewaan untuk dapat membaca fikiran orang lain, tapi aku harus bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Lebih tepatnya, aku harus melihat matanya. Karna kalau aku hanya melihat badan atau rambutnya atau lehernya, aku tidak bisa membaca pikirannya. Dan itulah kelemahan terbesarku dari keistimewaanku.

_-skip time-_

Akhirnya kami (aku dan mereka) sampai. Walau aku pikir mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Tapi, aku sangat terkejut saat mereka keluar dengan membawa shotgun, AK47 seperti punya Gumi, samurai, katana, dan double gun. Tapi aku lebih terkejut lagi saat mereka membawa bazooka dan sebuah kantong plastik besar. Aku tidak tau untuk apa. Saat aku ingin memberi tau Teto-sama, tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang cowo berambut blonde menempelkan koyo cabe di tanganku. Aku melihatnya sudah menaburi bubuk itu. Dan aku merasakan panas yang sangat luar biasa tapi tidak sepanas tungku api yang menyala-nyala (?). Dan tiba-tiba, cowo yg kuketahui bernama Len itu memukul tengkukku dengan sangat keras. Dan akupun terjatuh. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa, aku melihatnya dan gadisnya yg sangat unyu itu *#plaaak (gapokedbyLen)* tersenyum dengan sangat sangat menakutkan. Dan, kesadarankupun hilang seketika.

* * *

_**Rin POV**_

* * *

Setelah Len membuat mata-mata Teto pingsan, aku tersenyum dengan sangat sadis. Lalu, kami meninggalkannya di situ. Tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Setelah itu, aku dan Len melangkah ke dalam rumah tua itu. Di sinilah game terakhir akan dimulai. Hidup mati kami tergantung pada keberhasilan the final game. Rasanya perjalanan untuk masuk ke gedung tua itu terasa sangat lama. Ntah kenapa, jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Aku tau itu hal biasa. Tapi, ini tidak seperti yang kurasakan saat menghadapi kedua yakuza sebelumnya. Kini aku merasa lebih takut. Lebih tegang.

Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sentuhan di bahuku. Sentuhan hangat yang dapat membuatku tenang. Aku tau sentuhan ini. Aku kenal sentuhan ini. Dan aku ingin merasakan sentuhan ini selamanya. Walaupun aku tau itu sangat egois, tapi aku akan menjadi egois demi sentuhan ini. Ini sentuhan Len yang selalu dapat menenangkanku. Lalu, tubuhku berbalik dan dia berkata "daijoubu, Rin-chan. I will always by your side forever until the death separate us. Even if death separate us, I will wait you in the other world. I promise. Hold my words. I will not let anyone hurt you. I will be your love and your knight. Forever" dan dia menciumku dengan lembut. Ciuman yang menenangkan. Tidak agresif seperti biasanya. Dia memang sangat mengerti aku.

Setelah itu, aku tidak lagi merasa takut ataupun gentar. Aku mengahadapi ini dengan Len. Jadi aku akan terus berusaha. Walaupun kami menghadapi musuh yang sulit, jika itu bersama Len, tiada artinya. Karna hangatnya sentuhan dan lembutnya ciuman Len, akan membuatku terus tegar. Seperti kekuatan yang mengalir begitu saja ketubuhku. Lalu, aku mulai melangkah lagi dengan tegar. Dengan tekad yang sudah sangat bulat. Lebih bulat dari segala benda yang bisa disebut bulat (?). Sesampainya didepan pintu gedung itu, aku merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Sangat tidak enak. Tapi, aku tetap melangkah maju. Karna ini juga merupakan perangku.

Saat pintu itu terbuka, kulihat 2 orang berpakaian jas dengan otot yg besar. Sangat besar malah. Aku hanya dapat menelan ludah. Aku tau biodata mereka. Mereka itu ahli dalam gulat. Tapi mereka mempunyai kelemahan. Mereka tidak boleh bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah ataupun bubuk. Jadi, aku melemparkan satu genggam bubuk cabe rawit yang tadi kami beli. Tentu saja aku tidak melemparnya menggunakan tangan langsung. Aku melemparnya setelah menggunakan sarung tangan karet. Sama seperti Len. Dia juga melakukannya. Setelah kedua penjaga itu kalah, kami menuju Teto yang sedang duduk dengan tenang.

* * *

_**Teto POV**_

* * *

'kemarilah bocah-bocah lucu' batinku 'ayo kita mulai permainannya!'. "wah..wah.. ternyata kalian dengan mudah dapat mengalahkan 2 orang penjaga terbaikku. Ternyata kalian benar-benar menyelidiki dengan sangat rinci ya. Tapi kalian membuat suatu kesalahan besar. Membunuh 2 orang temanku ditempat tongkrongan mereka. Apa kalian kira kalau tidak ada mata-mataku disekeliling mereka? Aku selalu menempatkan paling tidak 1 orang mata-mata untuk masing-masing temanku. Oh iya. Kalian aku kasih jempol. Karna dapat membuat Gumi si keras kepala itu bicara. Hebat. Bahkan masterpun tidak bisa memaksanya bicara." Kataku santai.

Aku dapat melihat bahwa di muka mereka tidak tergambar paras terkejut sedikitpun. Ternyata, mereka bisa menjadi pembunuh yang handal. Aku salut. Bahkan aku saja kadang masih terkejut dengan apa yg dikatakan orang-orang yang ingin kubunuh atau yg ingin membunuhku. Aku melihat mereka sedang mempersiapkan persenjataannya. Selama itu, aku memikirkan sesuatu. Dan aku melihat mata-mata kepercayaanku berdiri di depan pintu. Aku akan berkomunikasi dengannya melalui pikiran. Dia sudah sering mendengar pikiranku. Pasti dia tau suara pikiranku itu seperti apa. Lalu, aku mulai berkomunikasi dengannya, lebih tepatnya komunikasi satu arah. Hanya aku yg dapat bicara dengannya, dia tidak dapat bicara denganku. Karna, kalau dia bicara, dia akan dibunuh oleh 2 orang yg bisa dibilang kembar ini. 'Kikaito…. Dengar aku. Beritahu master bahwa, 2 orang tamu _**spesial **_akan datang mengunjunginya. Kalau bisa bilang juga, agar master berlaku _**manis **_pada mereka. Jangan bantu aku. Aku tau aku akan mati sebentar lagi' kataku padanya. Aku dapat melihatnya menangis.. tapi.. tapi.. kenapa dia menangis? 'kenapa kau menangis, Kikaito?' tanyaku. Dia hanya menggeleng. Lalu aku berkata padanya 'Kikaito, cepatlah. Bergegas. Pertama, aku tidak ingin kau melihatku mati mengenaskan. Kedua, aku ingin agar master tau dan dapat mengalahkan 2 orang ini. So, please Kikaito. Semua ini berada ditanganmu sekarang. Jangan kecewakan aku. Kita sudah kenal selama 15 tahun, bukan? Jadi, paling tidak. Penuhilah permintaan terakhirku ini. This is my last request for you, my dear best friend'. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku melihat dia menangis seperti Air Terjun Niagara (?). Lalu dia pergi dengan cepat. Menggunakan motornya, yang sangat kusukai. Aku sering jalan-jalan bersamanya menggunakan motor itu.

* * *

_**Normal + Author POV**_

* * *

"apa aku tidak salah dengar? Teman? Aku kira kau hanya pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kurang ajar." Kata Len tajam, setajam silet (?). "apa maksudmu?" tanya Teto. "apa kau tidak ingat pembunuhan 1 tahun yg lalu. Di Pulau Hoshii. Di Villa Kagamine. Kagamine Leon dan Kagamine Rin / Kagene Rin. Keluargaku. Ayah, ibu, dan kedua adikku. Semuanya dibunuh olehmu, Teto, dan 2 orang temanmu yg sudah kami bunuh, Gumi dan Neru. Aku menyimpan dendam yang selama ini aku tanam dalam-dalam. Dan memikirkan beberapa cara kejam untuk membunuh kalian bertiga. Dibantu oleh My Beloved Rin. Dan kali ini, aku ingin membuatmu menderita. Karna setauku, kau itu benci panas. Sampai-sampai kau memakai baju yg setengah dadanya terbuka. Perutnya juga terbuka. Kakinya juga dibuat robekan berbentuk lonjong dengan tempat yg tak karuan. Bagian punggung sama sekali tidak ada sehelai kainpun menutupinya. Kali ini, aku akan gunakan kelemahanmu itu. Kau mau menurut atau mau dipaksa, ha?" jawab Len dengan penuh emosi tapi tak ditunjukkan. "aku ingin kau memaksaku" jawab Teto dengan senyum sinis terkulum diwajahnya.

Lalu, Len & Rin tersenyum sinis, bahkan lebih sinis dari Teto. "ayo kita coba" kata mereka berdua bersamaan. Lalu mereka mengejar Teto dan menembaki Teto menggunakan peluru spesial. Peluru itu berisi campuran bahan-bahan yang jika terkena sedikit saja, akan mendapatkan sensasi panas sepanas tungku api yang menyala-nyala (?). Tapi terkadang mereka juga menggunakan senjata asli. Bahkan Rin menggunakan bazooka. Padahal, bazooka itu teramat sangat berat. Tapi, Rin dapat mengangkatnya dengan enteng. Sedangkan Len sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Padahal, Rin itu lebih ringan dari Len. Bahkan Len dapat menggendong Rin sambil berlari. Tapi kenapa Len tidak dapat mengangkat bazooka? Author juga gak tau dah.

Lalu, mereka menembaki Teto dengan semua senjata api yang mereka bawa. Terkadang mereka maju satu persatu dengan menggunakan pedang. Ditangan kanan samurai ditangan kiri katana. Mereka kemudian melakukan teknik double couple swords (aneh!). Kemudian menyerang Teto. Dan alhasil, tangan kanan dan kaki kiri Teto terluka parah. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terluka karna teknik itu, tapi hanya bagian tadi yang paling parah. Karna, Len dan Rin menggunakan tangan kanan mereka. Jadi, kekuatannya lebih maksimal dibandingkan dengan tangan kiri. Setelah itu, Teto jatuh terduduk dengan elit. Soalnya, dia gak jatuh tengkurep. Jadi bisa disebut dengan elit.

Setelah itu, Teto jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Kemudian Len & Rin mengangkatnya lalu mengikatnya di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Teto. Setelah itu, mereka membangunkan Teto dari tidurnya yang terjadi akibat rasa sakit. Setelah Teto bangun, mereka berdua mulai menanyai Teto. Semua soal yang mereka ajukan dengan baik-baik, tidak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Teto. Teto hanya memberikan senyum penghinaan kepada mereka. Aku fikir, sekarang mereka berdua benar-benar marah. Setelah itu, Rin mengeluarkan kelemahan pertama Teto. Rasa panas. Teto tidak suka panas. Kalian sudah tau bukan apa yang dipakai Teto? Karna aku sudah mendeskripsikannya tadi.

Kalian juga sudah pasti bisa menebak apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Rin setelah dia memakai sarung tangan. Dia mengeluarkan bubuk cabe rawit. Dia membelinya 3 kg. Dan masih berkurang 1/90. Soalnya, mereka hanya memakai sedikit untuk membuat mata-matanya si Teto dan pengawalnya pingsan. Lalu, Rin meletakkan bubuk itu diatas Koyo Cabe yang tadi dibelinya bersama Len. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin dan Len menggunakan hal aneh seperti ini. Bukannya melakukan hal-hal yandere dan menyeramkan (kata yang baca).

Karna seperti yang sudah dijelaskan tadi, Teto itu takut akan panas. Dan mereka juga sudah tau bagaimana bentuk baju Teto. Makanya mereka lebih memilih menggunakan kelemahan Teto, yaitu rasa panas. Soalnya lebih simpel dan lebih murah. Ternyata,_**LaR **_couple ngehemat juga ya.

Setelah itu, Rin menempelkan Koyo Cabe itu ke tangan Teto. Lalu, Len membuat yang lainnya lagi. Dan Rin menempelkannya diberbagai tempat ditubuh Teto. Ada yang di muka, di perut, dan paling banyak di punggung. Sekarang, kita dapat melihat muka Teto yang berkeringat dingin dan panas (?). Lalu, Rin dan Len mulai menanyai lagi Teto dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Akhirnya Teto mau menjawab karna sudah tersiksa dengan rasa panas yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Dia merasakan rasa panas itu seperti magma dari gunung berapi yang meletus.

Dan pertanyaan terakhir yang sangat penting bagi mereka adalah, "Di mana ketua kalian sekarang berada?" tanya Len dan Rin bersamaan. Emang dasar, couple -.-'. Karna sudah tidak kuat, akhirnya Teto menjawab dengan terbata-bata. "D-dia… M-master.. se-sedang bera-ada d-di t-t-temp-pat p-pen-penj-jualan s-se-se-senj-jj-jata. D-di ping-giran k-kota. D-dekat p-per-b-bataa-ssan". Akhirnya Len dan Rin tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban Teto. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba penglihatan Teto tentang masa depannya buyar. Karna apa? Karna rupanya, Rin merasa kasihan pada Teto. Dan lagi, Teto tidak terlalu melawan seperti yang lainnya. Jadi, Rin memberikan hadiah untuk Teto. "Teto, karna kau sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan kami dengan baik, kami akan memberikanmu satu permohonan terakhir sebelum kau kami bunuh. Sekarang, katakanlah. Karna, aku juga bisa melihat masa lalu orang-orang yang sudah kukenal walau hanya sebentar. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah tau masa lalu Len sebelum aku mendengar dari mulutnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kekuatanku waktu itu. Aku sudah melihat masa lalumu pada saat membunuh keluarga Len. Kau menangis karna menyesal telah menuruti kata-kata mastermu. Karna kau juga takut untuk dibunuh, bukan? Karna kau ingin selalu bersama sahabat terbaikmu yang juga merupakan mata-matamu itu, Kikaito." Kata Rin. Len yang mendengarnya terkejut seketika. Dia tidak mengira kalau Teto itu ternyata tidak tega membunuh keluarganya. Dia terpaksa melakukannya. Lenpun merasa kasihan pada Teto. Dan lebih terkejut lagi, karna Rin memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk melihat masa lalu. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada Len. Kesiaaan si Len.

Teto terbelalak mendengarnya. "benarkah itu? Benarkah kau akan memberikanku satu permohonan? Benarkah itu?" tanya Teto sambil menangis. "Iya. Itu benar" jawab Len dan Rin bersamaan. Tetopun menangis. Ntah itu karna terharu atau karna kepanasan akibat koyo cabe yg sudah ditaburi bubuk cabe rawit itu. Yah, mungkin salah satunya. Silahkan pilih aja sendiri. Setelah itu, Teto mengucapkan permintaan terakhirnya. "aku ingin.. jika kalian benar-benar membunuhku.. aku ingin mati…. Dihadapan Kikaito. Itu saja. Tapi, sebelum kalian benar-benar membunuhku saat Kikaito sudah datang, aku ingin ngobrol dengan Kikaito dulu. Bolehkan?" "Baiklah. Akan kami kabulkan. Panggil saja dia ke sini!" jawab Len & Rin.

Lalu, Teto menelpon Kikaito. "Kikaito…" "ya, Teto-sama" "jangan panggil aku Teto-sama! Panggil aku seperti dulu.." "baiklah, Teto-chan. Ada apa? Bukannya kau sedang ditawan oleh Rin dan Len?" "ya.. aku memang ditawan oleh mereka. Tapi, aku diberi permohonan terakhir" "permohonan terakhir?" "iya…" "apa yang kau minta, Teto-chan?" "aku ingin… kau datang saja ke sini. Aku akan menjelaskannya. Tapi, kau sudah memberitahu _dia _bukan?" "sudah. Aku sudah memberitahu _dia_. _Dia _sudah bersiap-siap." "ya sudah… cepatlah datang ke sini. Atau kau akan menyesal!" "baiklah, my dearest best friend, Teto-chan." "uhmm..". Sambungan terputus. Dan Teto menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Sampai-sampai memekakkan telinga Len, Rin, dan juga author. Rumput-rumput yang bergoyang langsung terdiam seketika. Semut-semut yang bekerja langsung mati seketika. Burung-burung yang bernyanyi langsung pingsan seketika. Dan bangunan yang sudah hampir hancur, juga hancur seketika. Walaupun hanya bagian yang paling rapuh, yaitu bagian belakang.

* * *

_**Kikaito POV**_

* * *

'ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Teto bersikap seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya dimintanya kepada Len dan Rin? apa sebenarnya itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu? Apa maunya?'. Lalu aku memutar balik motorku dan pergi ke tempat Teto berada. Aku memang sudah jauh, malah sangat jauh dari tempat itu. Oleh karena maka sebab itu, aku menambah kecepatan motorku yang keren ini. Yang sebelumnya berkecepatan 50 km/jam sekarang berubah menjadi 200 km/jam. Saat ini jalanan sedang sangat ramai, tapi tidak macet. Aku sudah hilang kendali. Dan melewati berbagai jenis kendaraan yang mengahalangi jalanku. Ada sepeda, motor, mobil, truk, bahkan tank. Ya, aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka bilang. Bahkan aku masih mendengar klakson yang berbunyi kesal dibelakangku. Dan juga beberapa makian yang pastinya ditujukan padaku. Bahkan ada beberapa benda mengenaiku dan motor kesayanganku ini. Seperti batu, kaleng bekas, bahkan buah-buahan. Baik yang busuk ataupun yang masih bagus. Ada juga yang baru dimakan. Mereka melemparkannya begitu saja kearahku karna kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau melihat orang menaiki motor dengan kecepatan 200 km/jam dan tidak mematuhi lalu lintas? Setahuku tidak ada orang normal yang tidak kesal. Kecuali mereka itu pecinta kecepatan atau mereka itu orang gila yang tidak bisa disembuhkan lagi. Ups, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir BakAuthor yang paling suka sama kecepatan (hehehe) dan juga sedikit gila ini *author : kenyataan yg pahit -.-*.

15 menit kemudian, aku sampai ditempat yang tadi aku tinggalin. Kalian bertanya kapan aku memberi tahu _dia_ bukan? Aku menelponnya. Capek tau harus ke pinggiran kota. Yang jaraknya ke sini 500 km. Mendingan aku telpon kan? Ngabisin bensin tau kalau pergi ke sana. Lagian, _dia _tu walaupun master tapi nyusahin banget. Galau aku lihat dia tu. Ya…. Tapi sekarang aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan master cilik yang baka itu. Tapi, aku masih sedikit bingung. Kenapa bocah seperti dia bisa menjadi master kami? Yaa... walaupun dia udah kelas 2 SMA sih... tapi tetep aja. BOCAH! Manja, tukang iri, tukang nyuruh yg aneh-aneh lagi tuh. Kampret tu master bocah!

Eeehh.. kok jadi bahas si bocah ntu yak? Oke! Forget it! Back to the scene!

Setelah aku sampai ditempat yang tadi sudah aku tinggalkan, akupun bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung tua itu. Di sana, aku melihat Teto sedang menangies tersuedu-sueduh (oke! Ini lebay! Abaikan!). Len dan Rin sedang duduk disofa empuk yang aku tak tau ntah datang dari mana. Karna setauku mobil mereka itu kecil dan ini adalah gedung tua. Tidak mungkin ada sofa yang seempuk itu di sini. Udah deh, ini sudah teramat sangat jauh melenceng. Jadi, please abaikan!

Lalu, akupun mendekati Teto yang masih menangis walaupun sudah melihat aku datang. Lalu dia mulai berkata, "K-Kikaito... Terima kasih kau sudah mau datang. Walaupun aku sangat tau kalau kau sekarang ini sedang bingung kenapa aku memanggilmu ke sini. Yaa... Tapi kau akan mengetahuinya segera. Karna aku gak mau kalau kau terkena galau. Jadi gini... Permintaan terakhir aku sebenarnyaa..." "APA?!", bentakku kesal. "permintaan terakhirku itu.. Karna aku memang ingin dibunuh oleh mereka.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku ingin aku mati didepanmu" jawabnya lemas. "haa.." jawabku. Akupun jatuh dengan gaya yg tidak bisa dibilang elit. Gak bisa dibilang gak elit juga. "k-kenapa kau me-meminta itu? Teto-chan.. KENAPA?!" "karna.. karna.. kau itu sahabat terbaikku. Paling tidak.. Saat aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku.. Aku ada didekatmu.. Karna kau sudah seperti keluargaku. Aku ini sebatang kara. Hanya kau satu-satunya keluargaku". Aku tersentak mendengar jawabannya. Aku lupa kalau dia tidak punya keluarga. Aku lupa dia itu salah satu robot manusia pembunuh (manusia tapi diculik dari kecil dan langsung dilatih sedikit demi sedikit untuk membunuh). Aku lupa itu semua. Aku lupa kalau aku dari awal masuk yakuza sudah disuruh untuk menjadi temannya. Untuk menjadi keluarganya.

Lalu akupun mendekatinya. Aku mendekapnya. "ya.. Akulah satu-satunya keluargamu. Maafkan aku karna tidak mengingatnya" jawabku sambil menangis. –adegan nangis 15 menit- "jadi bagaimana Teto? Kau ingin mati sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Rin pada Teto. A-aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa cewek secantik dan seunyu dia itu ternyata killer juga. Eeerrr... Aku jadi seram sendiri. Ah! Peduli setan aku! Yang penting sekarang itu Teto! Sahabat terbaikku! "sekarang saja. Karna Kikaito sudah ada di sini seperti permintaan terakhirku" jawab Teto lemas. Lalu, aku melihat Rin sudah bersiap-siap. Dia sudah memegang FN Five-Seven miliknya. Dia mengisinya hanya dengan 1 peluru. Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya dia bukan penembak ahli. Kenapa dia malah menggunakan 1 peluru? Apa rencananya? Bagian mana yang akan dia tembak? Apa dia akan membuat Teto tersiksa? Apa sebenarnya maunya?

"apa kau sudah siap Teto?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan yang tidak dingin tapi juga tidak biasa (?). "aku.. sudah siap. Aku sudah siap karna satu-satunya keluargaku sudah ada di sini. Walaupun aku sebenarnya takut.. Tapi. Jika ada Kikaito, mungkin aku bisa menahannya sampai saat terakhir" jawabnya sambil sedikit menangis. Akupun memeluknya lebih erat. Aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Ini adalah permintaan Teto. Jadi aku harus menunggunya. Tapi aku sedikit merasa aneh, kenapa Len memegang FN Five-Seven juga dan mengisinya juga dengan 1 peluru? Aah.. apa maksud dari semua ini?

* * *

_**Normal + Author POV**_

* * *

Lalu, Rin mulai bersiap-siap menembak Teto menggunakan FN Five-Seven yang kemarin baru dibeli oleh Len. Lalu, Teto melepaskan pelukan Kikaito dan tegak menghadap Rin. 1.. 2.. 3.. Dan Rin menembak Teto tepat di jantungnya. Lalu, Teto rubuh seketika. Yang dengan tangkas ditangkap oleh Kikaito. Darah mengucur dari jantung Teto. Tapi Teto masih sekarat dan berkata "aku... me-menyayangimu *batuk darah bentar* s-sahabatku..Kikaito" dan tangan Teto yang sudah merah oleh darah menyentuh wajah Kikaito. Kikaito menangis (baca : berteriak sambil nangis) dan mengucapkan nama Teto (dengan sangat kuat) *kalian tau seperti apa -'* setelah Teto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pangkuan Kikaito. Karna Kikaito merasa terpukul, lalu dia berkata (baca : teriak), "bunuh aku! Aku ingin bertemu Teto! Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya! Aku ini hanya satu-satunya keluarganya! Aku tidak mau dia kesepian di alam sana!". Lalu, Len tersenyum. Ini adalah saatnya untuk dia mencoba menggunakan FN Five-Seven. Soalnya Rin yg amatir aja bisa nembak pas di jantung Teto! Sedangkan Len itu murid terpinter, tercakep, dan terkece di sekolahan. Gak mungkin dong kalah dari kekasihnya yang amatiran itu #slapped by Rin#. Lalu, Len membidik jantung Kikaito dan berkata "say hello to your best friend and say goodbye to us" lalu dia tersenyum licik dan menembak Kikaito. Dan rupanya, tembakannya itu tepat 100% *bayangin sendiri gimana*. Dan Kikaito mampus (haa?) seketika di samping Teto-nyuah yuang tercinteh (okeh, ini lebay! Abaikan -_-")

Setelah itu, Len dan Rin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan meninggalkan onggokan mayat (?) yang diwajahnya terlukis senyum tipis yang tidak akan disadari oleh orang-orang yg tidak teliti (aneh -'). Lalu, Len memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam (kurang cepet!) menuju pinggiran kota yang jaraknya lebih kurang 500 km. Di jalanan yang lenggang, kita dapat melihat bayangan hitam tiba-tiba lewat. Bagi yang tidak menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya ke benda hitam itu, pasti akan mengira bahwa itu adalah setan genderuwo (apa ini?!) yang lewat dengan kecepatan inhuman. Tapi, kalau perhatiannya penuh ke arah jalan, pasti akan melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah mobil BMW keluaran terbaru. Yang dikemudikan oleh cowo ganteng, pintar, kece, sadis nan shota. Yang ditemani oleh pacarnya, seorang cewe unyu, cakep, pinter, nan sadis.

Satu jam kemudian, Len dan Rin sampai di pinggiran kota. Di sana, ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang diikat satu dan berwarna teal (atau apalah!) sedang berdiri dengan senyum licik yang terkulum diwajahnya. Dia memegang 2 buah AK47. Disampingnya juga terdapat beberapa shotgun, bazooka, persedian peluru, granat, pedang, dll. Len dan Rin terkejut dan bingung. Terkejut karna melihat siapa bos grup yakuza yang sudah membunuh keluarga Len. Ya.. seperti ciri-cirinya, dia adalah Hatsune Miku. Murid SHS Jigoku, classmate of Kagamine Rin. Bingung karna, ingin tau tujuan Miku membunuh keluarga Len. Karna rasa keingintahuan Len yang tinggi, Len-pun bertanya kepada Miku, "apa maksudmu membunuh keluargaku, haa?" "hmm... apa ya?" jawab Miku dengan nada mempermainkan (?). "cepat beritahu aku! Atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" bentak Len kesal. "baiklah.. baiklah.. shota-kun. Akan kuceritakan!" jawab Miku. Amarah Len meluap-meluap saat mendengar kata-kata 'shota'. Tapi dia menahan kekesalannya untuk mendengar apa maksudnya Miku membunuh keluarganya. "tapi setelah kita bertarung" sambung Miku sambil tersenyum licik.

Amarah Len yang sedari tadi sudah ditahan, sekarang menyembur dari kepalanya (?) bagaikan Natsu yg menyemburkan apinya kearah Oga dan Berubo, dan dibalas oleh mereka berdua dengan kekuatan _demon lord _(dafuq! Apa ini?!). Dan tiba-tiba, Okumura Rin dan Okumura Yukio datang menggunakan _Koumaken _yg api birunya sudah berubah menjadi burung phoenix . Dan menendang mereka semua. Tapi sebelum itu selesai, tiba-tiba muncul Nura Rikuo dan Parade 100 Siluman dan mulai membantai mereka. TAPI (lagi?) sebelum **itu semua **terjadi, author datang dengan amarah yang memuncak yang tingginya sudah melebihi gedung dan benda-benda tertinggi di dunia bahkan melewati galaksi andromeda dan menendang mereka semua keluar dari fict Vocaloid ini kembali keasalnya (lah? Asalnya emang di mana?)

-cut! Retake!-

Amarah Len yang sedari tadi sudah ditahan, kini meluap-luap bagaikan magma di dalam gunung berapi (apa Ini?!). Tiba-tiba Rin yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan author mengeluarkan pedang Ichigo Kurosaki dan berubah menjadi hollow (ato apa namanya!). Dan tiba-tiba datanglah Naruto yang sudah melepaskan segel kyuubi dan menyerang dengan rasengan. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi datanglah Goku dan anaknya Gohan menggunakan kekuatan super saiya dan menindas mereka dengan jurus kamehame. Dan sebelum itu terjadi lagi, datanglah Sebastian Michaelis dan membuka sarung tangannya, lalu memukul tanah (Kuro2 Ep2) sampai tanah itu hancur berantakan. Dan author yang baru menyadari ini, lari menuju mereka dengan kecepatan Eyeshield 21 dan LAGI LAGI (capslock jebol) menendang mereka kembali keasalnya.

-CUT! RETAKE! AGAIN! (capsjebol)-

Len yang dari tadi sudah menahan amarahnya, kini mulai mengeluarkan AK47 yang sudah diisi full oleh Rin saat di perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Miku menyerang Len dengan double gun. Len dan Rin tambah marah melihatnya, dan pada akhirnya, Rin menggunakan bazooka miliknya. Lalu, mereka bertiga saling tembak menembak. Setelah satu jam mereka tembak menembak, akhirnya kaki kiri dan tangan kanan Len tertembak oleh Miku. Miku-pun tersenyum kegirangan. Sedangkan bagi Len, itu adalah kesialan yang sangat sial. Karna, kaki kiri dan tangan kanannya adalah bagian yang selalu diandalkannya kalau menggunakan senjata.

Rin yang melihat itu, amarahnya jadi meluap-luap. Dia tidak dapat lagi menahan kemarahannya. Dia sudah merasa terancam. Lalu tiba-tiba, keluar cahaya kuning keorenan disekitarnya. Dibelakangnya juga muncul ekor berwarna kuning dan telinganya menjadi panjang. Ternyata, kekuatan _satan _yang selama ini disegel oleh Fujimoto Shiro telah terlepas dari segelnya. Akhirnya Rin menggunakan _koumaken _miliknya. Lalu mulai menyerang Miku. DAN TIBA-TIBA(LAGI!)*capsjebol* datanglah sang Demonish Multitalented Butler alias Sebastian Michaelis yang menyeret Ciel untuk membantu Rin dan Len. Sehingga saudara-saudara, kita dapat melihat nyawa seorang Ciel Phantomhive melayang-melayang diatas kepalanya. Len yang melihat ini hanya bisa sweatdrop kuadrat. Aura demon Sebastian langsung keluar saat melihat ada kesempatan untuk bertarung. Melihat hal ini, Ciel yang sudah lepas dari malaikat pencabut nyawa (?), pundung berjamaah bersama Len. Karna diabaikan oleh orang yang sangat berharga bagi mereka (Len diabaikan oleh Rin yang sangat dicintainya lebih dari pisang yang sangat dia sukai #tabok by Len. Dan Ciel karna diabaikan oleh Sebastian yang dapat disuruh-suruh hubungannya? *tanya temen author aja!*). Tapi, tiba-tiba Misaki Mei datang dan melihat ada aura kematian disekitar Miku. Tapi sebelum dia sempat memberi tahu pada Len, namanya sudah dicatat oleh Yagami Light di _Death Note _miliknya. Dan sebelum itu terjadi, datanglah Kagome Higurashi dan memanah _Death Note_. Dan sebelum itu terjadi (lagi?), mereka telah cengo karna melihat Kei Kusanagi dan Mizuho Kazami sedang lovey dovey dipojokan. Namun sebelum itu semua terjadi, datanglah Hanazono Karin si dewa amatir dan berkata "kekuatan dewa!" dan menghancurkan tempat itu. Tapi sebelum itu sempat terjadi, datanglah Sora Naigino menghentikan mereka. Dengan cara membuat mereka terpesona dengan tariannya. Dan SEBELUM itu SEMUA sempat terjadi, datanglah author dengan kemarahan tingkat dewa dan menendang mereka semua keluar dari fic ini. Termasuk editor author yang membuat ini semua menjadi gaje. Dan editor author hanya bisa meratapi nasib karna tersungkur dengan cara yang teramat sangat tidak elit. Please, abaikan yg satu ini!

-cut cut cut! Retake!-

Rin yang melihat itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Len yang melihatnya merasa bingung, 'kenapa dia sempat-sempatnya menangisiku?' batinnya. Setelah 5 menit menangis, akhirnya Rin berdiri dan mengambil bazooka. Lalu menembaknya ke arah Miku. Miku yang menyadarinya, langsung mencoba menghindar. Namun, dia tidak sempat menghindar terlalu jauh. Dan pada akhirnya kaki kanannya luka parah. Dan, Miku menaikkan bendera putih karna sudah tidak sanggup lagi melawan Rin dan Len. Setelah itu, Len angkat bicara "Miku.. kita.. k-kita sudah ber.. tarung, bukan? Se-sekarang, c-ceritakan kena.. pa.. kau me-membun-nuh ke-keluarg-gaku?". "baiklah. Akan kuceritakan!" jawab Miku sekenanya.

_-flashback 1.5 tahun yg lalu, myaw~-_

_-author pov-_

_Pada suatu hari yang indah di JHS Fujiyama, Len sedang tidur di taman sekolah. Padahal murid-murid lain sedang belajar. Tapi, itu tidak mengherankan. Karna Len adalah murid terpintar sesekolahannya. Dia juga merupakan murid cowo terkece, tercakep, terkaya, dan tershota. Yah.. Walaupun dia tidak menyukai sebutannya yang terakhir itu, 'shota'. Tidak heran dia menjadi seorang cowo yang pasti diincer oleh cewe satu sekolahan. Bahkan cowo-cowo shonen-ai juga mengincarnya. _

_Namun tiba-tiba, tidur siangnya yang menyenangkan dan sangat tenang, terganggu oleh kedatangan Hatsune Miku, seorang model. Salah satu cewe incaran satu sekolah dan salah satu cewe yang memendam perasaan kepada Len. Hari ini, Miku berencana untuk memberi tahu Len tentang perasaannya kepada Len. Tapi dibalik kecantikannya, Miku adalah seorang psikopat yang merupakan salah satu master muda di yakuza. Dia memiliki beberapa anggota kepercayaannya di geng yakuza tersebut._

_Back to story._

_Miku datang dan menghampiri Len yang sedang tidur. Walaupun Len sedang tidur, dia tetap sangat tampan. Matanya yang besar, kulitnya seputih dan sehalus porselen, kakinya yang jenjang, tubuhnya yang atletis, dada yang bidang, rambutnya yang halus, dan wangi tubuh yang menghanyutkan. Dia juga dikelilingi oleh Yamabuki Rose yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang gugur. Itulah kenapa Len sangat menyukai taman sekolah yang satu ini. _

_Setelah 30 menit, Len merasa ada yang memandanginya dari dekat. Lalu diapun terbangun dan melihat Miku ada dihadapannya. "ada apa, Miku-san?", tanya Len sopan. "uum.. ano.. aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Len-kun." Jawab Miku. "apa itu?", tanya Len penasaran. "etto.. begini.. a-aku menyukaimu, Len-kun.." jawab Miku. Len terkejut seketika "...aku harap kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku, Len-kun" sambungnya lagi. "oh... terima kasih sudah menyukai, Miku-san. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyukaimu. Maaf" jawab Len sekenanya. "tapi kenapa?!" tanya Miku tak terima. "kenapa?! Aku ini cantik, dan diincar oleh hampir semua cowo di sekolah! Apa kekuranganku?!" "hmm.. aku akui kau memang cantik, Miku-san. Tapi, inilah kekuranganmu. Kau tidak mau menerima penolakan. Itulah kekuranganmu" jawab Len tenang. Miku tersentak, 'dia benar.. ini kekuranganku... tapi..' "tapi Len, aku ini cantik! Cewe tercantik satu sekolahan! Kenapa kau menolakku?!" tanyanya lagi. "cantik wajah itu bisa pudar, Miku-san. Tapi cantik hati tidak." Jawab Len dengan lebih tenang, walaupun dia masih mengantuk. "k-KAU! Ingat Len! Aku akan membalas semua ini dengan lebih kejam!" bentak Miku pada Len. "huaaaah *nguap* terserah padamu" jawab Len, lalu dia tidur lagi. _

'_awas kau Len. Aku akan membalasmu atas perbuatan ini!' batin Miku. Lalu diapun menyiapkan rencana untuk membalas Len._

_-flashback end-_

"begitulah, Len. Sampai sekarang, aku masih menyukaimu. Aku.. hanya saja.. aku tidak suka jika ada seseorang menolakku. Aku... maafkan aku" kata Miku. Tapi, Len tidak mendengarnya, karna dia sedang membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin. Setelah itu, Len berkata "baiklah. Itu ternyata penyebabnya" Lalu Len berdiri dan mendekati Miku. Dia berjalan dengan sangat tegap untuk ukuran orang yang tangan dan kakinya sedang terluka. Lalu, Len memasang tampang smexy-nya dan menebar senyumnya yang mempesona. Rin yang melihat itu, langsung nose bleed seketika. Apalagi Miku.

Len berjalan mendekati Miku dan berkata, "aku... ke sana... ya?" dengan suara yang sangat _mengundang_. Rin yang mendengarnya langsung merinding seketika. Setelah sampai ditempat Miku, Len mengangkat dagu Miku dan... -sfx : doooor- Miku sekarat dengan tembakan di jantungnya. Lalu, Len tersenyum licik dan berkata, "itu yang ingin kuberikan padamu, Miku-san. Itu pembalasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap keluargaku!". Ternyata, Len tidak menyadari bahwa Miku masih bisa berdiri. Dan dari belakang, Miku menembak Len dijantung. Dengan keakuratan 78%. Akhirnya, Miku mati setelah menembak Len. Len berjalan ke arah Rin, dan langsung rubuh seketika dipangkuan Rin. Rin yang melihatnya, langsung menangis.

"jangan mati Len.. jangan mati! Kau sudah berjanji padaku! Kau akan selalu bersamaku! Jangan mati Len... Jangan mati!" teriaknya sambil menangis. "R.. Rin" kata Len sambil memegang wajah Rin dengan tangannya yang sudah berdarah. Lalu, Rin mengangkat Len ke mobil. Dan Rin menyalakan mobilnya. 'please mobil. Please kali ini aja, aku bisa melupakan traumaku terhadap mobil. It isn't for my sake. It's for my beloved one sake' (ato apalah english nya tu!). Lalu, Rin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Dan ternyata, Rin masih bisa menggunakannya karna tekadnya sudah teramat sangat bulat. Lalu, Rin menggas mobil itu dengan kecepatan 1000 km/jam. Rin sudah gila! Dia gila karna Len!

45 menit kemudian, Rin sampai di RS Chikai. Dan dia langsung memanggil petugas UGD ke tempatnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengangkat Len yang sedang sekarat saat itu juga. Petugas itupun mengangkat Len dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur pasien. Lalu mereka membawanya ke ruang UGD. Rin yang melihat keadaan Len yang sudah sekarat, hanya bisa menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia khawatir pada Len. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau Len itu tidak selamat. Setelah selesai di UGD, Len dipindahkan ke ICU. Dia mendapat perawatan yang sangat baik di sana. Rin mencari HP Len di mobil. Lalu dia menelpon butler Len dan memberi tahu bahwa Len sedang dirawat. Setelah itu, Rin pergi ke kamar Len.

"Len.. cepatlah sadar.. aku menyayangimu Len.. aku menyayangimu.. bangunlah.. aku mohon" isak Rin. Tiba-tiba, muncullah sebuah cahaya pink keunguan dan cahaya biru kehitaman. Ya.. mungkin kalian bisa menebak siapa yang datang. Tapi kalau kalian tidak tau, akan author kasih tau dah. Yang datang itu si Shinigami no Mangosteen alias Grelle dan juga si Shinigami Apple alias si Ryuk (nah loh?). Rin yang melihatnya, langsung terkejut. "s-siapa k-kalian berdua?" "atashi wa Shinigami no Mangosteen no desu!" kata si rambut pink keunguan dengan centilnya. "boku wa Ryuk" kata si rambut biru kehitaman dengan nada yang dingin. "s-shini-g-gami? Kenapa kalian datang ke sini? Jangan ambil nyawa LEN!" teriak Rin. "aku tidak akan mengambilnya" kata Ryuk "asalkan kau mau memberikan nyawamu padaku". "aku ingin bertanya, berapa lama lagi nyawaku? Berapa lama lagi nyawa Len?" tanya Rin "nyawamu 90 tahun lagi. Dia *nunjuk Len* 83 tahun lagi" jawab Ryuk. "bagaimana kalau aku hanya memberikan 7 tahun nyawaku? Aku tau kalau misalnya jika kau mengambil nyawa orang, maka sisa nyawa orang yang kau ambil itu akan berpindah padamu. Tapi kau sudah membunuh banyak orang bukan? Jadi biarkanlah aku hanya memberikan sedikit dari nyawaku. Bisa kan?" tanya Rin. "hmm.. baiklah." Jawab Ryuk. Dan Ryuk tidak jadi mengambil nyawa Len. (emang boleh?)

Tapi, Grelle marah dengan keputusan Ryuk. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua bertarung. Grelle mengejar Ryuk yang sedang terbang menggunakan gergaji mesinnya itu. Dan Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop berat melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua.

* * *

Author : maap.. ini terlalu gaje

Rin & Len : teramat sangat gaje!

Author : TIDAK ADA PROTES! DAN TIDAK MENERIMA

Len : padahal baru mau protes. KENAPA GUA KRITIS AUTHOR BAKA?!

Author : *tampang preman* kan udah dibilang. Gak ada protes :P

Rin & Len : ya udah deh!


	9. Chapter 8 : My Ending

**Gaje, OOC, OOT, gak rapi sama sekali, alur gaje nan aneh -.-**

**Warning : Lemon yang almost Lemon (?)**

* * *

Author : oh yeah! Chappie terakhir siap!

Len & Rin : oh yeah! *triple highfive bersama author*

Author : ntar mau keluarin behind the scene each chapter

Len & Rin : pasti akan sangat gaje *sweatdrop+facepalm*

Author : puasti! Oh iya, my special thanks buat ass. manager dan editor gueh.

Len & Rin : buat apaan?

Author : kalo ass. man udah bantu gueh ngerancang baju pernikahan elo pade, kutruk!

Len & Rin : oooh... kalo editor?

Author : dasar! Apa kalian tidak menyadari bahwa yang selama ini menambahkan kegajean dalam cerita ini adalah editor gueh?

Len & Rin : oooh *beroohriadenganbodohnya*

Author : *facepalm* ya sudahlah.. Happy Reading, guys!

* * *

_**Someone POV**_

Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat Kagamine Rin sweatdrop tanpa sebab. Aku juga dapat melihat orang yang telah membunuh Miku-ku tersayang sedang terbaring koma di tempat tidurnya. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk membalas dendam pada mereka berdua! Awas kau Len!

* * *

_**Normal + Author POV**_

Pada pukul 8.00 pm, Rin pergi ke luar untuk membeli makanan. Jika kalian kira bahwa shinigami (stress) bersaudara itu sudah pergi, kalian salah! Mereka masih tetap di kamar Len. Ya, walaupun mereka sesekali keluar untuk mengambil nyawa seseorang. Tapi, mereka akan tetap kembali ke kamar Len. Kalian tau kenapa? Sebenarnya, Grelle tidak pergi karena Sebastian sudah menyuruhnya untuk tinggal di situ. Dengan cara memberinya teh buatan Sebastian, yang (kata si Grelle) pembuatannya dipenuhi oleh cinta (?). Sedangkan Ryuk, sudah diancam oleh Sebastian. Ya walau bagaimanapun juga, Sebastian itukan _Demonish_ Multitalented Butler. Butler from Hell. Dia lebih tinggi tingkatannya daripada si Ryuk. Yah walaupun si Ryuk melawan saat pertama kali dan dia mengajak Sebastian berkelahi. Kalian pasti sudah tau hasilnya. Ryuk kalah telak. Dan sebagai hadiahnya, Ryuk harus mengikuti keinginan Sebastian. Dan juga, Ryuk diancam oleh Sebastian. "Kalau kau tidak mau menjaganya, kau tidak akan kuberikan pasokan apel selamanya!" dan Ryuk mau tidak mau, harus mengikuti apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sebastian. Termasuk mengambil nyawa orang yang memusuhi Ciel. Anyway, ini kok lari ke Sebastian dan Ciel ya? Huah... Diriku =.="

_-2 year later-_

Kehebohan terjadi di lapangan SHS Jigoku. Ya, kalian pasti bisa menebak apa. Mereka sedang melihat nomor kelulusan. Kita dapat melihat berbagai ekspresi di saat ini. Ada ekspresi senang sambil nangis, ada yang ketawa sambil nangis sambil peluk temen ato pacarnya, ada yang nangis sampe guling-guling gara-gara kecewa berat, ada yang pundung berjama'ah, dan berbagai ekspresi dan kegiatan lainnya. Setelah mereka melihat nomor kelulusan, mereka mengambil raport di kelas masing-masing. Dan... Yah, ekspresi tadi terjadi juga. Lagi =,="

Lain halnya dengan Rin dan Len. Couple itu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas dan di ujian akhir nasional. Oh iya, author lupa ngasih tau kapan si Len bangun dari komanya. Dia tu bangun pas banget malam terakhir liburan. Yah... Sekitar jam 1.00 pagi gitu. Dia menemukan (emang benda? -.-') Rin sedang tertidur lelap di pinggir tempat tidur. Rin tertidur sambil memegang atau lebih tepatnya memeluk tangan Len. Len yang melihat itu langsung terharu dan menangis. Yang menyebabkan Rin terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Ingin tau selengkapnya? (ngeh? Emang berita?) Baiklah, flashback mode on.

_~flashback 2 tahun - 1 minggu yang lalu~_

_-Len POV-_

'_ah... di mana aku ini?' batinku. Aku melihat ruangan dengan pencahayaan temaram. Langit-langit ruangan ini berwarna kuning. Warna kesukaanku. Ada juga corak keorenan. Warna kesukaan Rin. Aku juga melihat selang infus ditanganku dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung didadaku yang bidang ini (author : ya elah -,-" sempat-sempatnya Len #gapok Len). 'Tapi kenapa tangan kananku lebih hangat dari tangan kiriku ya?'. Akupun memalingkan wajahku ke arah kanan. Aku terkejut seketika. Aku melihat orang yang aku sayangi sedang memeluk tanganku. Dia sedang tertidur lelap. Matanya yang bulat, rambut blonde-nya yang halus dan wangi, kulitnya yang halus bak porselen, dan bibirnya yang menggoda (?). Aku terharu melihatnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menangis tersedu-sedu. _

_Aku memalingkan wajahku ke atas. Dan aku merasakan pergerakan di tangan kananku. Aku merasa ada yang bergerak. Aku kira itu hanya Rin yang sedang mengigau. Tapi, kenapa aku malah merasakan ada air di tanganku? Lalu aku memalingkan lagi wajahku ke arah Rin. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata Rin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dia sedang menangis di tanganku. "Len... Len... Kau sudah.. bangun... a-aku...Len..." isaknya sambil memelukku yang entah sejak kapan, sudah duduk dan menyandarkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. _

"_memang sudah berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyaku polos. "kau sudah tertidur selama lebih dari seminggu. Aku sangat sedih. Aku selalu menyediakan pisang disamping tempat tidurmu. Berharap kau akan bangun karena ada makanan kesukaanmu di sampingmu -dijitak Len-. ittaaaai.. kau ini Len" lalu aku memeluknya. "aku tidak akan terbangun hanya karena pisang. Tapi aku mungkin akan terbangun hanya karenamu, Rin-ku". Lalu aku mengangkat dagunya agar lebih dekat denganku. "aishiteru, Rin" lalu aku menciumnya. Dengan ciuman mematikanku. _

_Lalu, aku dan Rin diperbolehkan pulang saat itu juga (dokter gila -.-'), karena aku memaksa untuk pulang dan bersekolah hari ini juga. Aku sudah yakin aku baik-baik saja. Saat aku sampai disekolah, banyak orang yang membicarakan kematian Miku. Maklumlah, dia itu terkenal di sekolah ini._

_~flashback end~_

Saat guru-guru membacakan juara umum di lapangan, nama Rin dan Len langsung dipanggil sebagai murid dengan nilai yang sempurna. Baik di kelas dan di ujian akhir nasional. Lalu mereka berdua maju ke atas panggung dan diberi piala, penghargaan, serta uang sebesar 50,000 USD untuk masing-masing. Lalu mereka dipersilahkan memberikan sepatah-duapatah (haa? Patah?) kata. Yang pertama adalah Rin.

Dari Rin :

Terima kasih karena telah memberi saya kesempatan untuk menyampaikan betapa besar rasa terima kasih saya terhadap sekolah ini dan terutama guru-gurunya yang telah membimbing saya sampai saya bisa menjadi seperti ini. Dan juga rasa terima kasih terbesar saya untuk Tuhan dan kedua orang tua saya yang telah membesarkan dan mendidik saya sampai saya bisa menjadi seorang anak seperti ini. Dan untuk piala, penghargaan, dan hadiah uang ini... Terima kasih banyak. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa saya akan mendapatkan ini semua. Terima kasih.

"Terima kasih Kagamine Rin. Baiklah, selanjutnya ialah Kagamine Len" kata Okumura-sensei (?). Lalu, Len naik ke podium tempat Rin tadi berpidato.

Dari Len :

Thanks for give me a time to say thanks to all of my teacher in this school. And thanks for my friends too. And my special and my greatest thanks for God. Who already give me all of this. And for all of this present, thank you very much. This presents have no mean if compare to all knowledge i've got from this school. Thanks so much

"Terima kasih pada Kagamine Len, setelah..." ucapan Okumura-sensei terhenti ketika Len membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Okumura-sensei. Kemudian Okumura-sensei tersenyum lalu mengangguk-angguk. "baiklah... Kita panggilkan Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len agar maju ke depan". Lalu, Rin maju dengan santai dan menyebarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis yang membuat semua cowo melting. Di sampingnya Len maju dengan poni yang acak-acakan (dari dulu author bego!), kancing baju atas yang terbuka, dan rambutnya yang biasa di pony tail, dilepasnya. Membuat semua cewe yang melihatnya nosebleed dan mengotori lapangan tempat mereka berdiri. Setelah mereka sampai ke depan, tanpa aba-aba, tiada angin tiada hujan, tiada becek tiada ojek, tiada gula tiada semut (?), tiada bakwan tiada udang, tiada batu tiada udang lagi, dan segala macam pepatah ketiadaan absurd lainnya, Len mencium Rin dengan passionate kiss-nya. Yang membuat guru-guru cengo seketika. Dan membuat cowo-cewe yang berdiri dilapangan yang sudah dilapisi darah : nosebleed, nyakar pohon, sembunyi di balik temennya, sembunyi di balik pohon, sembunyi di balik batu, sembunyi di balik udang, sembunyi di balik kain, sembunyi di dalam kuburan, sembunyi di balik awan, nyubitin temennya, nyubitin pacarnya, ngegali kuburan (utk apa?), nyubitin guru yang ntah dari mana asalnya, narik-narik rambutnya, ngebangun rumah, ngebangun hotel, ngebangun rumah sakit, nyari kamera, mengabadikan momen itu, menghancurkan hp kamera yg dipegangnya, guling-guling dilapangan yang diselimuti darah, guling-guling dipanggung, guling-guling di atap, guling-guling di pesawat, guling-guling di tempat tidur, dan segala perilaku absurd yang tak akan pernah dimengerti jika anda tidak absurd! -penghinaanyangdangkal-

Lenpun melepaskan(?) ciumannya, dia berlutut dan memegang tangan Rin. Dan berkata, "Rin, anata wa watashi to kekkon nadarou ka?" sambil menunjukkan cincin The Star Diamond yang ia pesan secara rahasia dari Kerajaan Inggris. Rin blushing berat. Guru-guru dan para penonton yang sudah selesai melakukan aktifitas(?)nya, tercengo(?) berat dan bertepuk tangan dengan bodohnya. Akhirnya Rin menjawab "uumm... Hai". Lalu penonton bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan melempari mereka dengan bunga tulip merah yang datang ntah dari mana. Lalu datanglah seorang pria Belanda berambut light-brown yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi dan mengambil kembali semua bunga tulipnya dan berkata "spijt me, ini semua untuk _Mijn Nesia_". Lalu, seorang wanita Asia yang bernama Nesia datang dan mendekati lelaki itu dengan blushing berat dan berkata "Dank je". Lalu, pria light-brown itu menggendong wanita itu dengan bridal style dan menghilang ntah ke mana. Semua penonton cengo, dan berfikir 'apakah itu nyata atau itu adalah makhluk gaib?'

-skip 2 minggu-

(dalam durasi 2 minggu, Len dan Rin sudah mendaftarkan diri mereka di universitas terbaik di Jepang dan langsung diterima tanpa menggunakan tes. Karena mereka telah mengikuti tes masuk universitas ini 1 tahun yang lalu saat masih kelas 2 SMA dengan nilai sempurna)

Tibalah hari pernikahan Len dan Rin. Mereka menikah di Catedral Cardia. Mereka menggunakan konsep "BARANGE" alias "Banana Orange". Ya, seperti namanya, pernikahan mereka bernuansa kuning dan oren. Mereka memberi nuansa kuning dan oren pada **hampir** setiap benda. Karna tak mungkin daun berwarna oren, kecuali kalian memilihnya dari pohon pada saat musim gugur. Dan pasti itu sudah layu -,-.

Len dan Rin juga menggunakan pakaian pernikahan bernuansa kuning dan oren. Len menggunakan tuxedo kuning emas, jubah beludru kuning keoren-an yang membungkus punggungnya yang sudah ditutupi dengan tuxedo, juga dasi bewarna kuning emas menyatukan tuxedo Len dengan kemeja sutra putih Len dan tersembul mawar keorenan yang seolah-olah tumbuh di saku tuxedo Len. Len berjalan dengan gagahnya menuju altar pernikahan, dihiasi dengan senyuman yang indah yang menunjukkan keceriaannya dan juga tatapan mata yang tajam yang menunjukkan ketelitian dan kepsikoannya (abaikan!). Setelah Len sampai ke altar, Rin datang dengan anggunnya. Rin yang datang didampingi ayahnya, Rinto sangat cantik. Ia memakai gaun orange yang terbuat dari satin. Kepalanya diselimuti kain tipis berwarna putih bersih yang diatasnya terdapat tiara kuning emas yang bertaburkan permata yang mengilaukan. Dengan seulas senyum yang sangat indah di wajahnya yang menunjukkan kebahagiaannya, dia berjalan dengan anggun ke arah Len. Didampingi oleh ayahnya, Rinto yang berjalan dengan gagah dan juga senyum yang tak pernah layu walaupun dia sedih harus melepas putrinya tercinta. Semua yang melihat pasangan pengantin ini berdecak kagum. Pasalnya, mereka sama-sama murid terbaik dan juga mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok. Bahkan mereka mengganggap pasangan pengantin ini adalah 'tenshi' yang turun dari kayangan. Saat Rin sampai dialtar Len sudah menjulurkan tangannya dan membuat senyumnya yang paling indah yang ditujukan untuk Rin. Semua wanita yang ada di gereja saat itu blush melihat senyum Len. Sedangkan Rin yang juga blush berat, membalas senyuman Len dengan senyumannya yang paling indah. Yang membuat semua pria blush melihat senyumnya.

Lalu pernikahan dimulai. "apakah kau menerima Kagamine Rin sebagai istrimu, yang menemanimu disaat susah dan senang, saat sedih dan gembira, saat sakit dan sehat, disetiap waktu, selalu menyayanginya, mau memaafkannya, melindunginya dan menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan?" "ya, aku sangat bersedia" "apakah kau menerima Kagamine Len sebagai suamimu, yang menemanimu disaat susah dan senang, saat sedih dan gembira, saat sakit dan sehat, disetiap waktu, selalu menyayanginya, mau memaafkannya, melindunginya dan menemaninya sampai maut memisahkan?" "ya, aku bersedia". Lalu mereka saling bertukar cincin. "you may kiss the bride", lalu Len dan Rin berciuman dengan passionate kiss mereka di depan semua orang. Banyak dari mereka yang nosebleed, namun tidak mengotori lantai gereja. Karena mereka sudah mengantisipasinya menggunakan sapu tangan yang mereka bawa. Setelah itu, Rin dan Len akan pergi ke tempat resepsi yang juga dipenuhi nuansa kuning dan oren. Sesampainya di sana, Rin dan Len mengganti baju mereka menjadi baju formal. Len menggunakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja sutra putih dan dasi berwarna oren dan mawar kuning di saku tuxedonya. Sedangkan Rin menggunakan gaun ala victoria berwarna hitam dihiasi dengan renda-renda kuning dan juga membawa kipas tangan berwarna keorenan. Saat mereka sedang berdansa, tiba-tiba terdengar letusan pistol. Semua orang segera mencari sumber dari suara itu. Dan mereka terkejut saat melihat seorang lelaki tinggi memakai tuxedo teal dengan kemeja kebiruan menembak ke arah Len dengan senyuman psikopat. Namun, bukan Len yang terkena tembakan. Melainkan Rin yang langsung sigap melindungi Len. Yang menyebabkan peluru itu tertancap di dada Rin. Len yang melihat itu, dengan sigap mengeluarkan pistolnya lalu menembak kedua kaki Kaito lalu menelepon polisi. "Len... aishiteru yo..." kata Rin sambil mengelus wajah Len dengan tangannya yang penuh darah kemudian dia pingsan. Len yang mendengar kata-kata Rin dengan berurai air mata langsung memeluk Rin dengan sangat erat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len kemudian menggendong Rin dan berlari dengan teramat sangat cepat menuju rumah sakit.

-10 menit kemudian-

Len sampai di rumah sakit, dan membaringkan Rin ditempat tidur pasien. Yang secara sigap langsung didorong oleh para perawat menuju ruang ICU. Dengan sigap dokter langsung menangani Rin. Len menunggu diluar dengan tidak sabar dan sangat cemas. Setiap sebentar dia berdiri kemudian melihat ke ruang ICU lalu berputar-putar di koridor lalu duduk lagi. Dia menunggu sambil menangis dan berdo'a agar Rin tidak apa-apa. 30 menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah yang sedikit tenang dari sebelumnya. Len yang tidak sabar langsung bertanya, "bagaimana keadaan dia, dok?" "anda siapanya dia? Apakah anda keluarganya?" "saya suaminya, dok. Kami baru saja menikah" "oh.. Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja dia sekarang kekurangan darah" "golongan darah saya dan dia sama, dok. Ambil saja darah saya" "baiklah. Sekarang pergilah ke lab agar darahnya diperiksa dulu" "baiklah..."

Setelah selesai mengecek darah, akhirnya Len kembali lagi ketempat Rin dirawat. "suster, apakah aku boleh menjenguk istriku?" tanya Len pada seorang suster yang beru keluar dari kamar Rin dirawat. "baiklah. Tapi jangan membuat berisik ya. Jangan sampai dia terkejut" kata suster. "terkejut? Bukankah dia belum siuman?" "anda belum tau? Dia baru saja siuman beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat anda sedang pergi" "benarkah?" "iya. Baiklah, saya permisi." "terima kasih". Lalu Len dengan sigap masuk ke kamar Rin dan melihat Rin sedang melihat selang darah dan selang infus ditangannya lalu memainkan selang-selang itu. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Rin. Kemudian dia berjalan dengan langkah yang stabil menuju Rin dan memanggil namanya. "Rin.. kau sudah sadar ya?" tanya Len dengan senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya yang sehalus porselen itu. Rin lalu melihat ke arah Len, "aku baru sadar kok, Len-chan" jawab Rin dengan nada suara yang manis, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Rin... kau ingin berjalan-jalan?" tanya Len. "boleh.. tapi aku tidak bisa duduk, apalagi berdiri. Dadaku masih sakit" "mana? Sini biar aku berikan sentuhan kesembuhan untukmu" jawab Len dengan bercanda dan sedikit tertawa kecil. Lalu, Rin menunjuk ke arah dadanya dan berkata "di sini..." kemudian Len mendekat, lalu membuka kancing baju pasien yang dipakai Rin kemudian mencium dengan lembut dada Rin yang terkena tembakan Kaito. Setelah itu, Len mengangkat Rin ke kursi roda kemudian mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit karna saat itu masih sore.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh Yamabuki Rose yang sedang mekar. Mereka jadi teringat puisi sedih karangan Yamabuki Otome, istri pertama Nura Rihan :

Sevenfold Eightfold

The Yamabuki Rose blooms

But not a single fruit it bears

Such sadness

Lalu, mereka berdua duduk disekitar Yamabuki Rose yang sangat indah itu. Dan Len menurunkan Rin dari kursi roda itu. Kemudian mereka bersandar dipohon yang berada sangat dekat dengan Yamabuki Rose yang sedang mekar itu. Rin duduk dipangkuan Len. Mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersama-sama. Kalian tau lagu apa yang mereka nyanyikan? Spice. Haha! Otak author lagi pervert-pervert nya. Maklum, nulisnya malam-malam, jadi agak gitu deh.

-1 minggu kemudian-

Rin sudah diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Setelah Rin keluar, mereka langsung pergi berbulan madu di Pulau Hoshii. Rin yang memilih pulau itu. Padahal, Len sudah mengusulkan agar pergi ke Hawaii atau ke Bali. Tapi, Rin bilang, dia maunya di Pulau Hoshii. Akhirnya, mereka pergi ke Pulau Hoshii menggunakan jet pribadi Len. Sesampainya di sana, Rin langsung melepas pakaian casualnya, menggantinya dengan baju renang lalu meloncat ke dalam laut. Len yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan melepaskan baju casualnya lalu berenang mendekati Rin dan berkata "Rin.. jangan terlalu bersemangat. Nanti lukamu terbuka lagi." "tapi, ini sudah sembuh Len-chanku yang manis" "Rin... kau ini.. jangan membuatku cemas" "iya.. iya Len-chanku yang unyu-unyu" jawab Rin lalu memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi Len. Len yang mendapatkan 'attack' di pipinya langsung blush. Di sisi lain, Rin berenang semakin ke tengah. Arus air di tengah lebih ganas dari pada yang dipinggiran (pastilah, dasar bodoh!). Len yang tadinya sudah tidak khawatir, kini menjadi khawatir lagi. Karena Rin tiba-tiba berteriak minta tolong. "Len-chan! Tolong aku! Len... -blupblupblup- to -blupblupblup- loooong!". Len dengan secepat kilat langsung berenang ke tempat Rin. Setelah itu, dia memeluk Rin kemudian berenang ketepian. Setelah itu, dia langsung membawa Rin ke kamar mereka. Rin yang sedang berpura-pura pingsan langsung tersenyum di dalam hatinya. Setelah itu, Len mencoba menyadarkan Rin. Dalam satu kali percobaan, Rin langsung tersadar dari pingsan (pura-puranya) itu. Kemudian, Len langsung memeluk Rin sambil sedikit menangis dan bertanya "apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?" "tidak ada, Len-chan" kata Rin. Namun tiba-tiba Rin memegang dadanya yang (pura-pura) sedikit nyeri. "ittaii..." kata Rin, (pura-pura) meringis kesakitan. "mana?" tanya Len khawatir.

"ini, bekas lukanya" kata Rin. Kemudian Len segera mencium lembut tempat yang ditunjuk Rin. Setelah itu, Rin berpura-pura lagi kalau matanya pedih karna terkena banyak air. Lalu, Len menciumnya mata Rin. Setelah itu, Rin menunjuk ke arah bibirnya. Len yang sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Rin, akhirnya dengan tidak tanggung-tanggung mencium bibir Rin dengan sangat bernafsu dan meminta jalan agar dia dapat masuk. Rin yang memang dari tadi sudah menginginkan hal itu, membuka jalan yang sangat lebar agar Len dapat masuk ke mulutnya. Setelah itu, Len mengabsen 1/1 gigi Rin, kemudian mereka saling menautkan lidah mereka dan saling bertukar saliva. Len benar-benar sangat bernafsu melakukannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka terpaksa melepas ciuman mereka karena mereka membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Setelah itu Rin berdiri menghadap ke kaca. Len yang dari tadi sudah sangat bernafsu langsung bertanya, "sekarang?" "iya" jawab Rin singkat. Kemudian Len mendekati Rin dari belakang lalu memeluknya. Kemudian membaringkannya ditempat tidur -lagi-. Lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan ciuman mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Perlahan-lahan, Len memindahkan ciumannya ke telinga Rin. Lalu dia mulai menggigit lembut daun telinga Rin. Rin hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah saat Len melakukan itu.

Lalu, tanpa disadari Rin, tangan Len sudah berjalan dan menyusuri tubuh Rin. Lalu membuka bikini Rin. Pertama-tama Len membuka bagian atas. Kemudian dia perlahan-lahan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah. Rin yang baru menyadari bahwa bagian atasnya sudah terbuka, langsung sigap dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Len. Kemudian perlahan-lahan menurunkannya. Bibir Len-pun berpindah ke dada Rin yang sudah terbuka dihadapannya. Kemudian dia mulai menciumi dada Rin. Rin mendesah tak karuan karena perbuatan Len yang satu ini. Pekerjaannya terhadap celana Len hampir selesai. Saat sudah selesai, Rin melihat 'Len mini' sedang dalam posisi bersiap. Lalu, Rin mengelus-elus 'Len mini' yang menyebabkan Len tersadar dan mendesah hebat karena Rin. Saat itu juga, Len sudah selesai membuka bagian bawah Rin. Di sana, dia melihat 'Rin mini' sedang dalam posisi sangat siap. Kemudian Len mendekatkan 'Len mini' miliknya ke 'Rin mini' milik Rin. Kemudian, dia membuat 'Len dan Rin mini' saling berpegangan dan membuat Len dan Rin mendesah hebat. Setelah itu, Rin menciumi dada Len yang bidang (#plak) yang menyebabkan Len mendesah karena itu. Rambut Len yang biasa di pony tail juga sudah dilepas. Tanpa sadar, lagu Spice terputar. Len dan Rin tambah bergairah untuk melakukan 'itu'. Setelah itu...

-skip. Karena ini hanya almost Lemon. Jadi, gak bisa dijelasin semuanya :( #very sad face-

-seminggu kemudian, masih di Pulau Hoshii-

Pagi harinya, Rin terbangun dan tidak melihat Len ditempat tidur mereka. Dia menemukan selembar kertas di meja riasnya yang bertuliskan :

"Ohayo, aishita hito. Maafkan aku karena tidak ada disampingmu saat kau terbangun. Aku harus menyelam dulu, karena aku ingin mencarikanmu makanan segar untuk hari ini. Oh, iya. Jangan lupa pakai bajumu. Semalam sangat menyenangkan, bukan? Ya.. walaupun itu sudah keberapa kalinya kita melakukan 'itu'. Haha~

With Love, your Len"

Karena surat itu, Rin tersadar bahwa dia belum memakai bajunya. Bahkan tidak ada sehelaipun benang di tubuhnya saat ini. Lalu, diapun mengambil bajunya dari lemari. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Rin sedikit bingung, kenapa dia belum 'datang' juga pada hari ini? Padahal kalau dihitung, seharusnya dia sudah 'datang' 3 hari yang lalu. Setelah itu, Rin pergi ke kamar dan mencari alat test kehamilan yang sudah dipersiapkannya sebelum berbulan madu di sini. Lalu, dia mengecek kenapa dia belum juga 'datang'. Setelah dia menunggu selama 15 menit, dia melihat alat test itu. Dan hasilnya... Positif! Rin hamil!

Saat melihat hasil test itu, dia menangis karena terlalu bahagia dengan kehamilannya. Apa yang nanti akan dikatakan oleh Len? Dia terlalu senang saat ini. 10 menit kemudian, Len datang dan menemui Rin dengan berbagai makanan segar yang baru ditangkapnya didalam keranjang kedap air. Dia melihat Rin sedang duduk dengan manis menunggunya di kursi. Lalu Len berkata "tadaima, ashita hito~". Rin yang mendengar suara Len langsung berlari dan memeluk Len dengan sangat erat. "ada apa, Rin-chan?" tanya Len lembut. "kau akan menjadi ayah, Len-chan. Kau akan menjadi ayah!" jawab Rin bersemangat. "A-ayah?!" kata Len terkejut lalu menjatuhkan semua benda yang dipegangnya saat itu. "aku jadi ayah? Benarkah itu Rin?" tanya Len sambil berurai air mata. "iya.. iya" jawab Rin sambil mengangguk dengan sangat bersemangat. "AKU AKAN JADI AYAAAAAAH!" teriak Len dengan sangat senang. Lalu dia memeluk Rin lalu berputar-putar karena senangnya.

-2 minggu kemudian-

Len dan Rin mulai kuliah. Mereka berangkat bersama-sama menggunakan mobil BMW yang mereka beli untuk hal itu. Ya, kalian tau hal itu apa. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka berkuliah di universitas. Mereka berdua adalah murid yang lulus dengan nilai sempurna masuk ke universitas ini. Bahkan mereka lulus pada saat mereka masih kals 2 SMA. Mereka akan menyampaikan kata sambutan sebagai perwakilan murid baru. Setelah mereka sampai di aula, mereka langsung duduk dibarisan paling depan, dan duduk bersebelahan. Len dan Rin sama-sama mengambil jurusan kedokteran.

Setelah semua murid baru masuk dan memenuhi aula, kepala sekolah universitas itu kemudian memberikan kata sambutan yang panjang dan membosankan. Setelah itu, Len dan Rin dipanggil ke depan untuk memberikan sedikit kata sambutan sebagai murid baru.

Len :

Good morning. My greatest thanks to the God. Me, as the new student of here, feel very proud. Cause i have a chance to become one of the selected student as delegation of new student. I can't say much things cause i'm too happy. But, school in this university, represent a big pride for me. Cause, i'm just an ordinary student. Thanks also to the headmaster which have chosen me as delegation of new student. I promise to learn actively to make proud my family which have dead and my beloved one, my wife. Thanks so much.

Semua orang terkejut saat Len berkata 'istri saya'. Semua wanita yang ada di aula langsung pupus harapannya untuk PDKT dengan Len. Mereka penasaran siapa istri Len. Jika kalian bertanya 'apakah semua siswa-siswi mengetahui kalau Len dan Rin sudah menikah?' jawabannya adalah tidak. Sekarang adalah giliran Rin untuk menyampaikan kata sambutan.

Rin :

Selamat pagi. Terima kasih kepada kepala sekolah karena telah memilih saya sebagai salah satu perwakilan siswi baru. Terima kasih banyak juga terhadap orang tua saya yang telah mendidik saya sampai saya dapat menjadi seperti ini. Dan rasa terima kasih terbesar saya terhadap Tuhan yang telah menciptakan semua hal dan memberi saya umur serta kesehatan sampai saya dapat berdiri di sini. Masuk ke universitas ini adalah sebuah kebanggaan terbesar bagi saya. Karna saya bukanlah murid superior. Melainkan saya hanyalah murid biasa. Sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasih saya, maka saya akan belajar dengan rajin dan berusaha untuk membanggakan sekolah, keluarga, dan juga orang yang paling saya cintai, suami saya. Terima kasih banyak.

Semua orang terkejut -lagi- saat Rin berkata 'suami saya'. Semua lelaki yang berada di aula langsung patah hati dan tidak lagi memiliki nyali untuk melakukan PDKT dengan Rin. Dan mereka penasaran siapa suami Rin.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua hormat dan turun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

-1 jam kemudian-

Hari ini, para senior langsung mengadakan ospek. Ya, mereka mengerjai dan menyuruh-nyuruh para siswa-siswi baru. Dan hukuman yang diberikan pada mereka yang tak dapat melaksanakan apa yang disuruh oleh para senior, sangat berat. Apalagi saat itu sedang panas. Walaupun Rin itu pintar, tapi Rin itu paling lemah dalam hal olahraga. Tapi, mau tidak mau dia juga harus mengikuti ospek. Mereka terbagi didalam grup. Dan semua orang boleh memilih anggotanya sendiri. Tapi, harus terdiri dari 20 orang. Dan tentu saja, Len memilih dengan Rin. Dan banyak orang yang memilih satu grup dengan Rin dan Len. Tapi, akhirnya mereka menyerah karna yang lain sudah lebih dulu menjadi grup Len dan Rin.

Kakak pembina ospek grup Rin dan Len bernama Tsu Rika. Dia menyuruh grup ini melakukan hal-hal yang sangat berat. Seperti mengangkat 2 ember besar penuh air dari belakang sekolah ke lapangan upacara. Dan tidak ada yang boleh bekerja sama. Rin mau tidak mau harus mengangkat 2 ember besar penuh air. Tapi, dia tidak dapat melakukannya dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tsu Rika. Akhirnya, Rin diberi hukuman oleh Rika. Yaitu harus skot jam 100 kali di panas terik matahari.

Lalu, Rin melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh Kak Rika. Namun pada hitungan ke 15, muka Rin sudah pucat dan dia minta berhenti karna dia sudah pusing "kak.. boleh aku berhenti sekarang?". Tapi, "tidak boleh! Kau harus melanjutkannya! Ini hukuman untukmu karna kau tidak berhasil melakukan apa yang kusuruh!" . Dengan sangat terpaksa, Rin melanjutkan hukuman itu. Pada hitungan ke 17, Rin meminta agar Kak Rika menghentikan hukumannya "kak.. kumohon.. aku sudah pusing. Aku tidak tahan lagi, kak". Namun Kak Rika berkeras agar tetap melanjutkan hukumannya "aku tidak mau tau! Lanjutkan sekarang!". Akhirnya karena Len tidak tahan lagi dengan perlakuan Rikapun turun tangan.

"Kak Rika! Kakak terlalu kejam!" kata Len "apa maksudmu, ha? Junior!" jawab Rika. "apa kakak tidak tau kenapa Rin meminta berhenti, ha?" tanya Len marah "aku gak perduli!" jawab Rika ketus. Amarah Len memuncak sampai keubun-ubun, mukanyapun menjadi merah karena menahan rasa marahnya yang sedari tadi sudah dirasakannya. Lalu, dengan segenap suaranya dia membentak Rika dengan berkata "DIA ITU SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKKU! Jadi, cepat suruh dia BERHENTI!". Semua yang mendengar kata-kata Len cengo berat. Dan akhirnya, Rika menyuruh Rin untuk berhenti skot jam. Lalu Rika meminta maaf pada Rin karena dia tidak tau "maafkan aku, Rin. Aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang hamil" "maafkan aku juga kak, karena aku tidak memberi tahu kakak dan mengakibatkan kakak dimarahi Len" "tidak apa-apalah". Lalu, Len menggendong Rin dengan _bridal style _ menuju UKS.

Diperjalanan Rin berkata "Len.. kau sangat berani mengatakan hal itu dengan full sound, ya?" lalu dia tertawa kecil dengan sangat manis yang menyebabkan Len blush. "ke-kenapa aku harus malu? Itukan kenyataan kalau kau adalah istriku dan kau sedang mengandung anak kita, bukan?" jawab Len yang masih tetap blush. "iya sih.. tapi aku berfikir untuk mencari seorang pacar di universitas ini" kata Rin dengan nada pura-pura serius. Len yang menanggapinya dengan serius, langsung berkata dengan wajah pucat, "apa?! Rin, kau serius?!". Rin yang melihat ekspresi Len yang tiba-tiba pucat langsung menjawab dengan nada yang sangat riang "ya nggaklah.. akukan gak mungkin berpaling dari Len-chan yang cakep, baik, dan shota ini~" "lagian.. akukan sedang mengandung anak kita. Aku gak mau terjadi apa-apa sama anak kita" sambung Rin. Len agak tersinggung dibilang 'shota', namun karena dia mendengar suara Rin yang sangat riang, dia tidak marah. Malah dia berkata, "Rin yang unyu-unyu.. kan sudah kubilang jangan menyebutku 'shota'" "eeee... ano... gomen" "-ssttt- aku akan memberikan hukuman untukmu" kata Len dengan nada 'psivert'nya alias 'psiko pervert'. Lalu, Len berlari ke taman yang rindang dan membawa Rin kebalik pohon yang sangat besar. Lalu berkata "hukuman untukmu adalah..." "ap.." sebelum Rin sempat bertanya, Len sudah menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Rin. Rin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman dalam yang hangat dan bergairah (?). Dan dia masih digendong oleh Len.

-8 bulan + 1 minggu kemudian-

Rin sedang berada di rumah sakit, tepatnya di kamar pasien. Sebenarnya Rin telah menyuruh Len agar tetap di universitas. Namun, Len tidak mau dan memaksa untuk menemani Rin melahirkan. Karena, semua itu terjadi begitu cepat..

_-flashback-_

_Rin dan Len sedang berjalan-jalan di taman. Perut Rin sekarang sudah membesar, namun dia tetap memaksa untuk masuk kuliah. Dan akhirnya, kepala sekolah mengizinkannya. Asalkan, Len selalu disamping Rin untuk menemaninya. Karena masa-masa 9 bulan adalah masa yang rentan terhadap ibu hamil. Karena bayi dapat lahir kapan saja. Saat Rin dan Len sampai di kursi taman, tiba-tiba perut Rin sangat mulas dan kakinya berdarah. Len sudah paham kalau air ketuban Rin sudah pecah, langsung menggendongnya dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, Len menancap mobilnya dengan kecepatan 500 km/jam dan dia sampai di rumah sakit dalam waktu 10 menit. Setelah itu, dia menggendong Rin dan memindahkannya ke tempat tidur darurat yang kemudian didorong oleh para perawat menuju ruang bersalin. Setelah Rin masuk ke ruang bersalin, Len langsung menelepon kepala sekolah dan berkata "kepala sekolah, saya meminta izin. Rin sedang bersalin sekarang. Jadi saya harus menemaninya" "baiklah. Itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai seorang suami dan ayah untuk menemani istrimu yang sedang bersalin" "terima kasih, kepala sekolah" "ya. Sama-sama. Semoga dia selamat" "ya.. semoga" lalu Len memutuskan telepon dan masuk ke ruang bersalin untuk menemani Rin. Namun, saat Rin melihat Len, dia berkata "tetaplah di universitas... Len.. aku tidak apa-apa.." "aku tidak mau Rin! Aku harus menemanimu dan memastikan dengan mataku sendiri kalau anak kita lahir dan kau selamat!" "aaah... baiklah.. terserahmu... itttaaaaaiii"_

_-flashback end-_

Setelah itu, Len menemani Rin bersalin. Dan Len selalu membisikkan doa-doa ditelinga Rin agar dia tidak terlepas dari tubuhnya. Karena menurut perkataan orang tua dulu, saat seorang wanita melahirkan, suami harus menemaninya dan membisikkan doa-doa ke telinga istrinya. Karena, seorang wanita yang sedang melahirkan akan dijaga oleh 'sesuatu yang hitam' di kiri dan 'sesuatu yang putih' di kanan. Jika dia lemah, maka kekuatan di sebelah kiri akan lebih besar. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi maka wanita yang melahirkan tadi akan meninggal. Maka dari itulah, Len memaksa agar dia dapat menemani Rin melahirkan.

-5 jam kemudian-

Rin sudah selesai melahirkan. Dan dia sedang di dalam ruang pasien bersama 3 orang lainnya. Siapa saja? Itu adalah Len dan 2 orang anak mereka. Ya! Seperti yang kalian fikirkan, anak mereka adalah kembar identik. Namun mereka berbeda gender. Yang pertama lahir adalah laki-laki dan yang kedua ialah perempuan. Mereka berdua memiliki mata biru aquamarine seperti milik kedua orang tuanya. Namun, rambut yang perempuan berwarna kuning dan yang laki-laki berwarna keorenan. Seperti warna kesukaan kedua orang tua mereka. Karena Rin melahirkan, akhirnya pihak universitas memberikan Rin cuti selama 3 bulan. Sebenarnya Rin ingin menolak karena takut ketinggalan pelajaran, namun Len berkata "tenang saja Rin. Kau tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran. Karena semua mata pelajaran yang kita ambil itu sama. Jadi, aku akan mencatatkan semua yang dipelajari selama 3 bulan ini. Dan aku akan mengajarimu semua pelajaran yang kita pelajari. Jadi, kau harus tinggal di rumah, dan beristirahat bersama kedua anak kita. Oke?" "baiklah, Len-chan my shota-kun~". Lalu keesokan harinya, Len pergi kuliah. Saat dia sedang di universitas, banyak orang yang menitipkannya hadiah untuk Rin. Dan mereka juga penasaran ingin melihat anak Len. Saat Len menunjukkan foto Rin dan dia sedang menggendong kedua anak kembarnya, semua orang yang melihatnya menjerit histeris karena gemas melihat kedua anak Len dan Rin.

Dan akhirnya... Len dan Rin kebanjiran hadiah oleh siswa-siswi satu universitas.

* * *

**-FIN-**

* * *

Author : gimana? Abstrak ya?

Len & Rin : lemonnya... sesuatu! Dan aku penasaran, kenapa yamabuki rose?

Author : karena itu warnanya kuning :3

Len & Rin : absurd lu author

Author : yeelah! Biarin :p

* * *

Special thanks for my editor and my assistant manager.

And for Readers, who already be one of my close friend.

And thanks too for all readers, who review or just a silent readers.

And thanks for Yamaha, who already made this Vocaloid.

In all this time, i want to sorry too cause i made so many mistake.

And

Arigatou gozaimashita minna!

For reading my crazy fiction~

Love you all guys!


End file.
